High School Love
by CupcakeGirl633
Summary: Natsu has a crush on Lucy, the most popular girl in the school, but the thing is, she probably doesn't even know that he exists.
1. A typical day

**Okay, I really shouldn't start another story since I have 2 unfinished ones (this one is the third), but I can't help it. And this is the first chapter, and I hope you like it. **

Chapter 1: A typical day

Lucy was getting into her cheerleading outfit, and get ready to practice. School had just ended, and this was Lucy's senior year at Fairy High.

"You ready to roll?"she asked her fellow cheerleading friends who were also the "popular group."

"Sure,"replied Mira.

There were 6 cheerleaders—Mira, Cana, Laki, Miki, and Amu. Lucy was their cheer captain.

As the 6 began to warm up, a group of friends entered the school yard, watching either the football players practice, or the cheerleaders practice their cheers.

"All right guys, let's do this one more time before we take a break,"said Lucy.

"Without you, we wouldn't have made it through,"said Amu. Lucy smiled, and went back to practice.

"Hey flame brain, is this the Lucy girl you're always talking about?"asked Gray, pointing to Lucy.

"Yeah. But the thing is, I don't know any of them, only Mira, and Lucy dosen't even know that I exist,"said Natsu.

It was kind of true. Lucy were always part of the popular group (well duh, she's the most popular girl in school), and Natsu and his friends were...normal I guess you could say. Not popular, and not loners.

"Well don't worry. I mean since we know Mira, maybe she can help you and Lucy get together,"sugessted Erza.

"Maybe, but I doubt that Lucy would even bother to talk to nobodies like us,"said Natsu.

"You never know,"said Juvia.

"Yeah. I have hope, and maybe she'll like you when she sees you,"said Lisanna.

"Yeah. Maybe,"said Natsu.

"Let's go to my house tomorrow,"said Lisanna. They agreed, and left the gym.

Meanwhile, the cheerleaders were talking about the upcoming game.

"So, I'll bring the drinks for the ones watching. And I'll have cups designed with our school's name,"said Cana.

"Yes but try not to bring too much beer. We need soda, juice, and water. No beer. You can only bring beer for yourself,"said Amu.

"I'll handle the tickets. Tomorrow's the last day,"said Lucy.

"Okay, and I'll draw the posters and hand them out in the school. I'm a good artist, remember?"said Miki.

"I'll tell my dad to take us in his limosine. He works in a limosine company, so I'll beg him,"said Amu.

"And I'll handle the flags and other stuff for our fans,"said Laki.

"Yup, and I'll bake my treats, and the student concil would have to sell everything we bring in,"said Mira. "And we'll practice tomorrow at my house if you like. I mean it's Saturday, so we meet at 11:00 AM and hang out I guess,"said Mira.

"Can't. I have art remember?"said Miki.

"I have a drinking contest with Wakabaya and Macao,"said Cana.

"I have a date with my boyfriend,"said Amu.

"I have a family reunion today and tomorrow. Sorry,"said Laki.

"I'm free all day. I mean, my parents are dead, and I live with a maid named Virgo. She used to work for me, but she's found a new job somewhere,"said Lucy.

"Aw. I wish I was as lucky as you,"said Amu.

"Why? At least your parents are alive. Divorced, but still alive,"said Lucy.

"Well, whatever. Let's go home now, and remember to paint your nails blue with a white tip for the upcoming football game,"said Amu, and the girls quickly gathered their stuff and left.

Natsu walked home, and wished that life wasn't that hard. He really liked Lucy, and sighed, and opened the door to his house.

He lived with Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandine, because they were the ones who adopted his step-siblings, Gajeel and Wendy.

"Hey I'm home,"said Natsu.

"Hi Natsu. Welcome home,"said Wendy.

"Aye. How was your day with Lucy?"asked his exceed, Happy. Happy was a rare cat, and so was Pantherlily and Charle.

"No progress. Same,"said Natsu.

"Tch,"said Gajeel, and locked himself in his room.

Natsu went in his room, and started doing his boring homework. I mean seriously? Homework on his first 2 weeks of school? What kind of teachers are they? Wondered Natsu.

He could not keep his mind on his stupid homework. Instead, he kept thinking about a certain blondie. He layed back on his bed, and let his mind wander off to the day he first fell in love with her.

_Flashback: _

_Natsu was running in the hallway, and accidentally bumped at his locker, causing all his stuff to fall out. Lucy was passing by, and saw the big mess._

"_Gee, what happened?"she asked, and started helping him clean up his mess. _

"_I wasn't looking,"he said. "Sorry for blocking the way."_

"_It's okay. It wouldn't hurt to be late for lunch, right?"she asked. _

_There was only one book left, and at the same time their hands went to grab the book. Lucy let Natsu take it, and he put it in his locker. They went oppposite directions to the lunchroom. _

_It was then when he started to have a crush on her, but that was a year ago. A year passed, and they have not spoke a single word to each other ever since._

Natsu opened his eyes. Oh, how he wished she was his.

**So, how do you like my first chapter. I know it's short, but I promise it will be better and longer. Oh, and please review and give me sugesstions on what should the next chapter should be like. Thanks a lot **


	2. The Hangout

**Hey guys, I loved your reviews, they were so sweet and it kind of inspired me to write this chapter quickly. And this is when the two meet again. Anyways like I was saying, this is the second chapter, and I hope you like it. **

Chapter 2: The hangout

Lucy woke up to the bright morning sun, shining through her windows. The curtains did not help a bit.

"Princess, I have made your breakfast. I will leave for work,"said Virgo, Lucy's roommate and maid.

"Thanks,"said Lucy, and ate her breakfast.

Later that day, she went to her bedroom and started to call Loke, her manager. She was a model and actress known as Lucy H. In order to keep her cover, she had black contacts, and always wore either a floppy hat, or stylish sunglasses.

The only ones who know who she is, are the cheerleaders. And Virgo and the teachers, well some teachers, but not all.

"Hey what's up?"said Loke.

"Any new jobs?"asked Lucy. She was bored, and needed something to do.

"Nope. I wish. Then I would have money for a new car, and maybe invite some of my girls to dinner,"he said.

"Oh _please._ You have like, tons of cars that are not even on sale yet, and for the dinner, you're incredibly crazy,"said Lucy, rolling her eyes.

"What, you jealous that I'm better than you?"teased Loke.

"Ew. Never,"said Lucy.

"Whatever. I have to go. I have a date with someone,"said Loke, and hung up.

Call ended. Now I'm bored to death again, thought Lucy, and took out a book.

[TIME SKIP]

"Finally,"sighed Lucy. It was 11:00 and Lucy had to go to Mira's house.

She wore a casual light purple dress, with gray leggings that go up to her ankles. She grabbed her purse, took black UGGs, and left the 2 story house.

…

Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Juvia, and Gray were at Lisanna's house, baking cookies.

"Do we have to do this?"whined Natsu, who accidentally burned the cookies, and was forced by Erza and Mira to do it again.

"Well, if you want Lucy to get to notice you, making something nice wouldn't hurt,"said Erza.

"Yes, and you should also attach a note saying, dear Lucy, think of me while you eat them, and also um,"Mira stopped, after she realized that everyone was looking at her.

"That's overly dramatic. She's going to think I'm insane,"said Natsu, taking out the cookies from the oven.

_Ding-dong. _

"Get the doorbell like a man!"shouted Elfman from his room.

Lisanna rushed to the door, excited to meet the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Lisanna, Mira's sister,"she said, after Lucy got in.

"Wow, I've heard all sorts of things about you. Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy,"said Lucy.

The two went to the kitchen.

"Oh, Lucy! You're here! I want to introduce some people to you,"said Mira.

"Are these the ones you sit with at lunch?"Lucy wanted to know.

"Yup,"said Mira.

"Hi. I'm Gray fullbuster, and Juvia's my um girlfriend,"he said, pointing to himself and Juvia.

"Juvia is glad to meet you,"said Juvia shyly.

"It's nice to meet you too,"said Lucy.

"And you must be Erza Scarlet, the president of the Student Council, and you're Jellal, Erza's boyfriend, right?"asked Lucy.

"Yup. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy Heartphilia,"said Erza.

"Nice to meet you,"said Jellal.

Lucy turned to Natsu, and examined him. He seemed familiar somehow…but where?

"Ohh right. I remember where I've seen you before. You're that kid in my math class, and the one who dropped his books last year, right?"said Lucy.

"Y-yeah, that's me. I know I'm clumsy,"said Natsu.

"Ha ha. Don't worry though, I mean like, it's not that bad. You're not always clumsy, right?"said Lucy, trying to make him feel better.

"Um I guess so, haha um would you like some cookies? I just made them,"said Natsu.

"Sure,"said Lucy, and took a cookie. "Mmmm…these are really good."

Gray snorted. "He had to remake it, because he burned the first batch,"he laughed, and earned a glare from everyone except Lucy and Juvia.

"Well, these are pretty good, and why don't you try to make them?"challenged Lucy.

"Err…well, um I don't really know how…"he stammered.

"HAHA!"laughed Natsu, but immediately regretted it after feeling so immature in front of Lucy.

"So what? You don't know how to make popsicles. It's the easiest thing on earth,"said Gray.

Natsu glared at him, and started to make fire whisky. "You don't know how to make these,"he said.

Gray glared back, and started to make some ice cream sundaes. "Bet you can't make this,"he boasted.

Soon, the two boys started their own cooking contest.

"Um since when do boys have cooking contests?"asked Lucy. This made every girl in the room burst into laughter.

"I feel so embarrassed by these two boys,"muttered Jellal.

"Wow, they're so energetic,"said Lucy, looking at them and all of the food they made.

"They glare, they fight, they compete. That's the way they communicate,"said Lisanna.

"I wish he would just confess already,"whispered Mira, pointing to Natsu.

But Lucy heard. "Confess to who?"she asked.

"Um no-nothing. Say, if you were to choose between Natsu, Gray, Laxus, or Loke, who would you prefer to be in a relationship with?"asked Mira.

"Hmmm…probably Natsu. I mean, he's funny, nice, and cute, from what I've seen so far,"said Lucy, blinking innocently at everyone's stares.

Natsu and Gray stopped what they're doing, and stared at her. Natsu blushed a crimson red, and tried to keep himself from jumping in joy.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"asked Lucy.

"No, it's just that, never mind,"said Gray, and cleaned up the kitchen with Natsu by the order of Erza.

Lucy sat on a beanbag in the living room, and wondered, did I really say that? She couldn't believe what she just confessed, even though they met for like, a day.

"Oh well, let's see what the two friends made,"said Lucy, skipping to the kitchen.

"WE'RE SO NOT FRIENDS!"shouted Natsu and Gray. Lucy laughed, and her jaw hit the floor.

Near the stove, she saw a fire whiskey, fire chicken with lots and lots of Tabasco sauce, and a burger that's really spicy.

Near the refrigerator, she saw a chocolate hot fudge sundae, some shaved ice with pretty colors of blue, and a tower of ice cream on a big plate.

"WOW!"gasped the girls and Jellal.

"That's incredible, considering that you're both boys,"said Mira, amazed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"they asked.

"Nothing~"laughed the girls, leaving the boys puzzled.

_Beep! _A message for Lucy!

_Hey Lucy, u hav a modeling appointment for the_ Teen Vogue_ 6 & it's only an hour away, so u must hurry._

_Wear ur gray and black zebra top, black short shorts, & use the black floppy hat I gav u 2 covr ur face. _

_-Loke_

Lucy frowned. She really didn't want to leave this place, I mean it's really fun and all, but her job was more important. Without it, how would she pay her bills for her big house?

"Sorry guys, but something came up, and I have to go,"she said, and apologized.

"Sure. Bye Lucy, and feel free to come again,"said Lisanna.

"Wait!"shouted Erza. She took out a piece of paper and pencil, and wrote down her number. She passed it to everyone, and finally to Lucy.

"Call us when you feel the need to do so,"said Erza, and Lucy left.

"She's really nice, don't you think?"asked Natsu, when Lucy was out of earshot.

"Yeah. But this should be easy, I mean, she kind of confessed to you eariliar,"said Gray.

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama. Juvia thinks you guys will make a good couple,"said Juvia.

…

The next day, Lucy woke up, and decided to go shopping. She needed new sunglasses, and there was a sale at Macy's. 10% off all purchases, according to her magazine that they mailed to her a few days ago.

She called her cheerleader friends, and none of them were available. Not even Mira.

So instead of calling the friends she met yesterday, she went to the Magnolia Mall alone, and went directly to Macy's, looking for a new pair of shades.

After she was done shopping, she was looking at a magazine, and walking at the same time. She bumped into someone familiar.

"Ouch, and oh! I'm so sorry, are you okay?"she asked the man.

"It's okay. Here, let me help you like you helped me,"he said. Lucy immediately recognized the voice. Natsu.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"Shopping, duh!"he said.

"Shopping? I thought you hated these things,"said Lucy.

He sighed. "I lost a bet to Gray, and Erza fetched me out to buy her a strawberry cake after knocking over hers, and she said it _has _to be from Cake-a-licious from the Magnolia Mall,"he said.

"Oh. So what was the bet about?"asked Lucy, curious.

"Who could eat the most pizzas, and he grabbed the last slice before I did, so he ate 4 and I ate 3. The first slice was eaten by this guy named Gajeel. So now I have to buy him sundaes for a week!"said Natsu.

"Wow, must be hard for you,"said Lucy.

"Tell me about it."

Lucy purchased a strawberry smoothie, and Natsu went and brought a fried chicken with extra spicy sauce.

After they ate, Natsu spotted 2 familiar figures.

"Hey, Levy! Gajeel!"he called, and waved to them. They spotted Natsu and walked over.

"Hi Natsu,"greeted Levy.

"Ah, I know who she is, she's Lucy Heattphilia, the cheerleader captain thingy,"said Gajeel.

"How did you know?"asked Lucy.

"Duh! I'm a basket ball player, but not as noticeable as the football players to you guys,"said Gajeel.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that. And by the way, that's my favorite book!"said Levy, pointing to a book Lucy was holding.

"Oh my gosh! Really?"asked Lucy, and the two began to talk like they've known each other forever, and even exchanged phone numbers.

"Girls are so noisy,"mumbled Natsu and Gajeel.

"HEY!"cried Lucy and Levy.

After a few rounds of shopping, which the guys had to carry all the bags, they left the mall.

"So, I'll see you guys tomorrow,"said Lucy, and waved, as she turned the opposite street from the others.

"Bye!"they waved.

When Lucy got home, she saw a big package waiting at her doorstep.

"Wonder what it is,"she mumbled, and saw that it was from her neighbor, Capricorn.

She got a scissor, and started to cut it. Inside, there were all sorts of sunglasses, from Capricorn's sunglass shop.

"Oh my gosh! These are soo cute. I'll definitely have to thank him later,"she squealed, and went to do her nails. Tomorrow was the game, and she has double checked every ticket and making sure it contained the right information. But one ticket caught her eye.

"Natsu's coming, huh. I think he's come to every game and not miss a single one,"said Lucy to herself and smiled. He was a really good friend.

**Yay, I'm finally done, and well, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, thanks for all the reviews, and like I promised, this chapter was definitely longer. I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible, and I can't wait for school to be out. But I'll definitely miss my friends though.**


	3. The Game

_**OMG thanks for all the reviews, and here's chapter 3.**_

Chapter 3: Fairies vs Phantom

It was 7:00 in the morning, and everyone was talking about the game.

"Hey, did you know that Phantom won...like almost _every _game,"said one.

"I know right. But we're definitely going to win against them,"said another.

. . .

And on the other hand, there were people who were talking casually, not caring about anything. Just gossiping.

"Sooo, who's this cutie I heard about?"asked Cana.

"Hmmm don't get me wrong, but I think he has pink hair, and dark, onyx eyes, am I correct?"asked Amu.

"So, his name's Natsuuu, huh?"teased Miki.

"Ohhh love is in the air,"said Laki.

Lucy had a dark aura around her, and turned to the blinking white haired mage.

"I am soo going to kill you Mira!"glared Lucy.

_RING!_

Saved by the bell, thought Mira, as she ran to homeroom.

Lucy grunted. Homeroom was going to start, and and she has math first period. Which means she'll see him...

_RING!_

Oh no, that was the late bell, thought Lucy, as she ran to her homeroom.

"I'm sorry for being late, Ms. M,"shouted Lucy, and ran to her seat. The teacher only glared at her, but said no word.

Minutes later, the bell rang. Lucy headed to her 1st period class.

"Hey Luce, come sit next to me,"said Natsu, coming over to her.

"Ah sorry, I have to sit with um Levy today,"said Lucy, and walked straight to Levy.

Natsu looked rejected. Was it because that being with him would ruin her repretation? He thought.

"What's up?"asked Levy.

"Nothing much,"frowned Lucy. She did not know what has overtook her. I mean, she didn't _like _like him, well...did she?

No, she thought. He's just a friend that you've just met for like a few days, she convinced herself. Do not fall for him, she thought, and returned her attention to the teacher.

Then it was lunch time.

"Hey Luce, come sit with us,"said Natsu.

"Ah sorry, but I have cheerleading since today's the day of the football game with Phantom. Maybe next time,"she said, and headed to the other direction.

And then it was after school.

"Hey Luce, do you want to get ice-cream with me?"asked Natsu.

"Sorry, I have cheerleading, since you know, it's um the day of the game,"said Lucy.

He frowned, and sighed. This was the second cheerleading excuse she's made up. Why was she avoiding him? Did he do something wrong?

Lucy walked to her teammates, and saw that the football coach was very distracted. Curious, she asked him what was wrong.

"What's the matter, Coach Gildarts?"she asked.

"GRRR Laxus is sick, and we need a replacement. Do you happen to know someone, because we only have like 2 hours to prepare,"said Gildarts.

The girls looked at each other, before they said, "How about Natsu Dragneel?"

Except Lucy. She just stared at them, jaws wide, and a faint blush crept up to her cheeks.

"Hmm good idea, girls. Lucy, since you are the cheerleader captain, I will allow you to guild Natsu around,"said Gildarts,handing her a hall pass to fetch the student.

Lucy mumbled "I will get you back for this,"to her friends, so low that Gildarts did not hear, but the others did.

She walked to the school yard, and texted him.

Lucy: _Where r u?_

Natsu: _Schoolyard. Y?_

Lucy: _Can u be a replacement 4 2nite's upcomin game?_

Natsu: _Um but y? Is someone sick or sumthing?_

Lucy: _Laxus. So can u? Plz_

Natsu: _Sure, I'll just hand my ticket ovr 2 my sis Wendy_

Lucy: _Really? Thx a lot. Meet me in the schoolyard _

. . .

Natsu ran as fast as he can to Lucy. He wanted to talk to her as soon as possible, becuse he did not get a chance of talking to her in the morning.

"Hey Luce, I'm here,"he said, and flashed her his toothy grin.

"Hi Natsu, so um you're going to be like a replacement to Laxus, and Coach Gildarts let, because he likes you,"said Lucy.

"Oh. So can you give me a tour around here?"he asked, hoping to have a chance to make things good with Lucy.

"Sure,"she half-heartedly laughed, and the two began the tour.

"Ohh they are the _cutest _couple ever,"gushed Mira Jane.

"I know right? I feel bad for Laxus though,"said Laki.

"Yeah, he's had a crush on her for years,"said Amu.

"Ohhh too bad,"said Cana.

"But anyways, the game's about to start any minute,"said Miki, the "neat-freak."

Just as she said that, Natsu and Lucy came running over to them.

"Sorry we're late,"said Lucy.

"It's okay."

The guy came on the loudspeaker, introducing the two teams and blah blah blah. Lucy had no interest in listening to him. Instead, her mind wandered to what happened eariliar.

_Flashback:_

_Lucy was guilding Natsu through the million places in the football stadium, when she noticed he was acting funny. When she offered him a snack, he did not want it. He only forced smiles, and Lucy could see right through them._

"_Hey what's wrong?"asked Lucy._

"_Nothing's wrong,"he replied._

"_Really, I'm your friend, so you can trust me,"she said._

_Natsu hesitated before asking, "Hey Lucy, be honest, do you get embarssed by hanging out with me and my friends?"_

"_No, why?"asked Lucy._

"_Nothing. Just curious."_

She frowned. There was definately somthing wrong with that question. Did he think that she did not like him?

"Now, the cheerleaders will begin their cheers,"said the announcer, and Lucy forgot her worries. She and the others stepped out to the center of the stadium and began their cheers. Phantom was first.

"_Hey you, colorful freaks,_

_We're gonna leave you cryin' for weeks,_

'_Cause we're way better than you,_

_So don't think you will win like this!"_

And then it was Fairy High's turn.

"_So what? _

_We're not scared, _

_We're gonna beat the hell out of you!"_

The two team leaders glared at each other, and started to do tricks.

The leader of Phantom did a cartwheel and a blackflip. Lucy and her teammates did a pyramid, and Lucy jumped off at the top.

Everyone was impressed, especially the teachers. They believed that there is a chance Fairy High would win.

When the cheerleading was over, the real game started. The coaches blew the whistle, and everyone started running.

_WHOOSH! _Phantom got a score! The cheerleaders of Phantom High cheered louder, but Fairy Tail did not give up. They kept cheering as though nothing happened.

And so, the game went on. The two rival teams scored points one after another.

"GO FAIRY TAIL, GOO!"shouted the cheerleaders from the stands.

"WE PHANTOMS RULE!"shouted members of Phantom High.

1 minute left and Fairy Tail was 1 point behind.

"Go Freed! SCORE!"shouted Mira.

Lucy and a few other girls nudged her. "You liiike him, don't you?"

"S-shut up,"she said.

Uh-oh. Only 15 seconds left.

Natsu got hold of the ball, and at the last second of the game, WOO-HOO! He scored, making us a few points above Phantom.

"Ohh look how talented your boyfriend is,"said Amu.

"I don't like him, okay?"she said.

The game was over. We Fairy Tail won, all thanks to Natsu.

"Hi Luce!"greeted Natsu, taking a sip from his water bottle and a towel draped over his neck.

"Hi Natsu, you were so cool! I mean, if it weren't for you, we would've lost the game,"said Lucy.

He blushed, "T-thanks, I mean, it was nothing,"he said.

"Natsu!"shouted a girl about the age of 10.

"Oh hi Wendy, um Lucy meet Wendy my sister, and Wendy, this is my friend Lucy,"he said.

"Hi Wendy, it's nice to meet you,"said Lucy, holding out a hand.

"I-it's nice to meet you too, Lucy-san,"she said.

"Hey you wanna come over to my house for dinner?"asked Natsu.

"Sure,"she agreed, and they walked to Natsu's house.

Loke on the other hand, was pissed and mad. He visited her house, but she was not there. See, this is why he did not want her to be in a school. I mean, she had all the money she needed, and yet, instead of private turoring, she still chose to go to school.

He called her, and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hi what's up, Loke?"she asked.

"Where are you and why aren't you at your house?"he asked.

"I'm at a friend's house, and why do you need me?"she asked.

"You have a play coming up next week! Romeo and Juliet, you're Juliet, remember?"he was maaaad, because she missed her rehearsal.

"Uh yeah, I'll rehearse when I get back,"she said.

"Fine, whatever, and try not to stay up too late,"he said, and hanged up.

Natsu heard the words 'rehearse,' and wondered what was she rehearsing for. Is there a school play? How come he did not know? Oh well.

"Soo check out my room, Luce,"he said, leading her to a hallway with pictures of dragons.

She walked into his room. The wallpapers were painted black with fire. In a corner, there sat a large doll of a Fire dragon, and wait...is that a flying blue cat?

"Hi, I'm Happy, do you have any fish? I'm starving,"said the cat.

Now it could talk? Thought Lucy.

"Y-you could talk?"she asked.

"Aye. I'm an exceed named Happy the Great,"he said.

"He's not the only rare cat in the house. We still have 2 more from my brother Gajeel and sister Wendy,"said Natsu.

"But why do you have 3 parents?"she asked.

"Igneel found me the same time Grandine found Wendy and Metalicana found Gajeel. So we became step-siblings, because Igneel, Grandine, and Metalicana always lived together,"he said.

"Ohhh,"she said.

"By the way, why do you live with a maid?"asked Natsu.

"..."

"Sorry if you don't talk about it, I mean it's okay,"he said.

She shook her head. "No it's okay. I'll tell you."

"My mother died 7 years ago when I was 10, leaving me with my cruel father. However, he hit a turning point in his life, and became more kinder, but he died a year ago,"she said.

"O-oh,"he said. He did not understand how she managed to smile every day.

"Yeah."

Silence hit upon them for a little while, until Natsu broke the silence.

"So I was wondering...do you love anyone?"he hesitantly asked.

Her eyes widened, and wondered if he knew she liked him. Or wait...she did not like him...right?

"I'll tell you if you tell me,"she said.

"Hey! I asked you first,"he protested.

"Then...how about we say it at the same time?"Lucy sugessted.

Natsu blushed, before agreeing.

"So, on a count of three. 1...2...3...and" she was interupped by Natsu.

"IloveyouLucyHeartphilia,"he said all in one breath, and blushed hard.

"What did you say? It was too fast,"she said.

"N-nevermind,"he said, and Lucy frowned.

She heard the words love...and something that started with a "L."

Was it her? No, impossible, and her brain searched for possible ideas, then suddenly it hit her. Lisanna! Duh, she was his friend, sweet, with ocean blue eyes. Feeling rejected, she said good-bye and left.

She cried and cried, eyes red. Why can't she be like those other girls who cries in a cute way, not those red and splotchy eyes way.

One sided love sure feels painful, she thought, and made a plan. She was going to avoid the group at school tomorrow.

[Next day]

Lucy woked up. Her eyes were a little better, but still a little pink. She did not want to go to school today, but she had to. Otherwise, they would call and stuff like that.

She stomped to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and fished for a cucumber for her eyes. Wow. Nothing.

She grabbed her stuff, and wore a nice outfit. Dark denium skinny jeans, and a loose layered top. She did not even eat any breakfast.

She grabbed her bookbag, and left the house, but on her way, she bumped into an unlucky person. Aquarius.

"Gee woman, you need to watch out and oh...what happened?"she asked, eying Lucy's bloodshot eyes.

"Nothing. Just that one-sided love hurts,"she said, and Aquarius pulled her aside. Although she was strict, she could be very serious when dealing with men.

"You. Come with me. I'll help you fix your eyes, and after that, go to school and avoid this man. You have a life ahead of you, and he isn't worth it anyways,"she said.

Lucy nodded and followed Aquarius to her room. Aquarius put light makeup on her, and made her look prettier and cuter.

"Thanks Aquarius,"said Lucy, only to receive a 'tch.'

She left the house, and went to school. I will avoid him and his group for the rest of the day or even week, she thought, and smirked.

So what if he didn't like her back? She was a model and an actress. She had definately more fame and money than him. And most of all, he would regret even making a fool out of her even though they had no relationship.

She thought about it. It seemed like a pretty decent idea. She looked at herself one last time in her hand mirror before walking through the school gates.

_**Thank you for all who has reviewed, and I will try to update as soon as possible, and I have to update my other 2 unfinished stories, but please review.**_


	4. Misunderstood

**Hey guys, this is one of my favorite chapters, so enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review! Thanks a lot everyone for the 23 reviews.**

Chapter 4: Misunderstood

School was starting, and Lucy ignored Natsu and his group in the schoolyard and walked past them. She just walked up to her cheerleader friends, and faked a smile.

"Hi guys, what's up?"she said a little too brightly.

"Um do you have a fever or something?"asked Mira.

"Something's definitely wrong here,"examined Cana.

"Fine you got me. I have a crush on you-know-who, but—

"Oh my gosh, really? We need to get you guys paired up!"squealed Mira.

"Um I wasn't finished talking yet,"said Lucy.

"Oh sorry, go on,"said Mira.

"Did you confess? Did you?"asked Miki.

"No, actually I was over his house yesterday, and um he confessed that he liked –

"Ohhh I knew it!"squealed Amu.

"I wasn't finished. Anyways, he liked...um...L-Lisanna,"whispered Lucy.

The girls stared at her in shock.

"WHAT?"they yelled. Everyone in the schoolyard stared at them.

"Shush! But yeah, that's the story, but don't worry, I'm fine with it,"said Lucy.

"You sure?"asked Cana.

"I'm sure,"she said, and they walked to their homeroom classes.

[Homeroom]

Lucy walked to the opposite side of the room from Natsu and took a seat. Natsu saw her, and walked to the empty seat next to her. She was about to move, when the bell rang , it was time for class.

"Hey Luce, what's up?"he asked, hoping to cheer her up.

"Nothing,"she said, with a bored expression on the outside but on the inside she's tearing up.

He frowned, and turned his attention to the teacher. Lucy didn't care. She hated him, and his stupid group of friends except Mira and maybe Levy.

And soon it was after school. But instead of walking home with Natsu, she went to walk with Levy.

"Hi Lu-chan, what's up?"she asked. Oh God, it was the second time they asked her that.

Speaking of which, she had to rehearse for the Romeo and Juliet play. Ugh, this is stupid.

"Nothing much. I have to go somewhere later though,"she said, and waved good-bye.

She went to her house, and saw Natsu and his friend Happy inside it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"she asked.

"Well you seemed sad today, so we came to check on you!"he said.

"Aye!"

"GET OUT!"she yelled.

"Why?"they asked.

She couldn't tell them that she was this actress Lucy H. So instead, she made up a lie.

"I-I'm going to visit a cousin in a nearby town,"she said.

"Liar. I can tell,"he said.

"Okay fine! You want to know? I'm going _somewhere, _that does not allow idiots like you, and a place that do not allow cats so you may not go,"she said.

"Hmm how about we wait outside?"he suggested.

"NO!"she said. "And, it's going to be a long time,"said Lucy.

"What? Then how are you going to get there?"asked Natsu.

"Someone's taking me,"she said, and an expensive car honked outside.

"Lucy, we have to go,"said Loke.

"Ah well, bye Natsu, and when I get back, you better be at your own house,"she said, and walked to Loke's car.

Natsu just stared at her and that mysterious man.

Did she have a boyfriend already? Oh well, if only she liked him, and not that stranger, he thought, and went home.

[Lucy's house]

Lucy couldn't believe it. She wasn't supposed _talk_ to him. She was supposed to _avoid_ him. Ugh, huge mistake number 1.

As they entered the theater, she looked at the posters. She had a brown haired wig, and kept her brown eyes.

She frowned. The play was in about a week, and she did not even memorize much of the play. Only the small parts. Oh she was in big trouble.

[week later]

A week passed, and now it was Saturday. Tomorrow was the big play, and she had to rehearse all day long. No breaks only lunch and bathroom breaks, Lucy ordered herself.

Unfortunately, she could not do that. Her phone rang, and it was Erza from the caller I.D.

"Hi Lucy, I was wondering if you would like to go to the amusement park with us. I have free tickets, and there's an extra one for you,"said Erza.

"Oh sorry. I really want to come, but I have something important to do,"she said.

"And that is...?"asked Erza, suspicious of why she was ignoring their group.

"I-I h-have to um visit my cousin,"she said, hoping it would trick her.

"Oh okay. Well, bye!"said Erza, and hanged up.

Lucy sighed. She went to her drawer, and took out the 6 page long script. Not only that, she also had to do a 3 page report on economics for social studies. So much work, she thought.

Meanwhile, Natsu and the others were at the amusement park, and Natsu's sister Wendy came along.

"Hey, I wonder why Lucy's been ignoring us lately?"he wondered out loud.

"Good point. She hasn't been talking to us,"said Lisanna.

"And she makes up stupid excuses,"agreed Erza.

"Maybe we should ask her. I mean, if she dosen't want to hang out with us, then that's fine. So be it,"said Gray.

"M-maybe I'll ask her on Monday,"said Mira.

"Please do so. Thank you,"said Erza.

Natsu wondered what was wrong with Lucy. I mean, did she think that we were this low? We're not losers, right?

"She talks to me sometimes too,"said Levy, remembering the conversation in the library during Lunch.

_Flashback:_

_They were sitting near the world record books, looking at the 2011 records._

"_Hey Lu-chan, do you think Natsu likes you?"she asked._

_Lucy sighed. "He does not like me. He likes Lisanna,"she said, and smiled. _

"_Are you sure about that?"she asked._

_Lucy nodded. "I'm sure."_

"Earth to Levy!"shouted Lisanna, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh hey Lisanna. Um I was wondering, do you like Natsu?"she whispered in her ear.

"Of course. He's my friend,"she whispered back.

"No I mean like, _like _like him?"

"No, why?"asked Lisanna.

"Nevermind,"said Levy, and couldn't wait to tell Lucy on Monday.

"10 free tickets to the Romeo and Juliet play!"shouted a man.

Immediately, the group rushed to the man.

"Well, if you want it, you have to win all three levels. The first one is the spooky house. If you scream, you're out,"he said.

"I'll go,"said Natsu, and walked into the spooky house.

. . .

"Good Job! Now, you must make a castle out of snow,"said the man, gesturing to a snowy/icy place.

"I'll go this time,"said Gray.

"Be careful, Gray-sama,"said Juvia.

. . .

"2 out of 3 levels passed. Now, it's the sword fight,"he said.

"I want to go,"said Erza.

Gray and Natsu's mouth dropped open.

"Seriously?"they asked.

She glared at them. "Got a problem?"

"N-no ma'am,"they said in unison, and Erza went.

. . .

"Okay, you get 10 free tickets for the play,"he said, and the group left.

They went on a few other rides, and left.

The next morning, Natsu called Lucy.

No answer. She must still be asleep, he thought. He looked at the time. 11:00. She should be awake by now.

The group met at Natsu's house, and Levy went to call Lucy, since it she and Mira were the only ones who Lucy would talk to.

"Hello?"answered Lucy.

"Hi, um would you like to go to the Romeo and Juliet play with us?"asked Levy.

"Er...sorry, I can't,"she said.

"Oh."

They said good-bye, and the group went to the Theater.

[Juvia, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Lisanna, Mira, and Natsu]

They had one extra ticket left, so they invited Elfman. Natsu was disappointed, because his plan has been ruined.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Happy, if I invite Lucy, maybe when they die, she can cry on me,"said Natsu._

"_Aye! And then you guys will have a happy ending,"said Happy._

"_Yup. She'll be Juliet, and I'll be Romeo, except nobody dies,"said Natsu._

"_Aye!"_

He was so excited then. He thought that she would like him better, but turns out she wasn't even going!

Oh well, might as well tell her about the play in school. That is, if she talks to him tomorrow.

The play started, and Lucy saw Lisanna sitting with Natsu. But they were only sitting. Not doing anything else, right? Thought Lucy.

The play ended, and because the group had V.I.P tickets, they get to meet the performers backstage.

Natsu couldn't help but notice that the actress of Juliet had the same chocolate brown eyes as his lover, Lucy.

"Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel, and you kind of remind me of my friend Lucy,"he said.

"Hi er um so who's this Lucy?"asked Lucy.

"She's really nice, and has these pretty eyes and is a good friend,"said Natsu.

"Hmm do you like her?"asked Lucy, mentally cursing herself. Why did she had to say that?

"Yeah. She's really cute,"he blushed.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Oh so all this avoiding was for nothing?

"You do?"she asked. Her mind was blank, except that her heart was beating madly inside her. But since she's a good actress, she did not show it.

"I really do. And hey! You sound like her!"he noticed.

The group walked over to Lucy, and thought the same thing Natsu said.

"Well, I guess. So is she fun? I want to meet her someday,"said Lucy.

"Sure. Maybe next time!"they said, and left.

But when they were almost out the door, Natsu got a glimpse of the man Lucy was with yesterday. Could Lucy be this Lucy H? I mean her name _does_ have a H as a letter. He made a note of it to ask Lucy tomorrow.

[Next morning]

"Hey, got over your grumpy mood yet, Lucy?"asked Natsu, his friends behind.

"Oh...um hi guys,"said Lucy. She was nervous, because Natsu just confessed his feelings to her without realizing it.

"Man, you should've went to the play. It was awesome!"said Gray.

"Well, I had a great time at my cousin's house, so yeah,"she said.

"Lucy. Are you this Lucy H?"asked Natsu bravely.

"N-no I'm not. W-why?"she asked.

Natsu frowned. He had a few hints so far. One, the sandy-haired man was at the theater, and was with Lucy yesterday. But maybe he only went to see the show? And maybe he was a V.I.P like them the other day.

And the other evidence was that when Lucy was talking on the phone in his house the other day, she said the words 'rehearse.'There was no school plays coming up, so what was she rehearsing for?

And the last isn't really helpful. Lucy always got lead roles in school plays.

But what really bothered him was that the woman Lucy H., had the same eyes as Lucy, same voice, and kind of look the same with all the curves.

"Hey can I come over to your house today?"asked Natsu.

"Sure, why not?"said Lucy, and they went to homeroom.

Natsu was excited. He wanted to know if Lucy _was _Lucy H. or not. But isn't it obvious that she was Lucy H? The name should sound familiar to the students, but yet, no one cared. They all had magazines of Lucy H, but couldn't tell who she was. Were they that stupid?

[After school]

"Luce, wait up!"called Natsu, rushing up to her.

"Hi Natsu. Cheerleading was cancelled, so we could come over to my house faster,"she said.

"Really? YAY!" said Natsu.

Lucy giggled at his childish behavior.

"You're weird,"he said.

"HEY!"shouted Lucy, and the two lovebirds raced each other to Lucy's house.

. . .

Oops, I forgot to put my scripts away, thought Lucy, as she made her way through the scattered papers on the floor.

"What's this?"asked Natsu, picking up a paper. Lucy grabbed it away, but didn't do it in time. He already saw what was in it.

He turned to look at her. She looked at the floor, avoiding his gaze.

"You're the famous Lucy H, aren't you?"he asked.

Lucy's brown eyes stared at his onyx eyes. She bit her lip. What if he said that it was dumb? What if he would never talk to her again?

"Y-yes,"she stammered.

Then, the worst thought occurred to her. What if he would only date her because she's famous. She got nervous.

"I knew it. Lead roles in school plays, that man with you, your stupid excuses, and how much you sound and look like Lucy H,"said Natsu.

"Yeah,"said Lucy. She did not know what to say right now.

They stared at each other for a long time before Lucy broke the silence.

"Can you um not tell anyone?"she asked

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret,"he said.

"Um are you mad at me...you know, for not telling anyone except the cheerleaders?"she asked.

"No, I mean, I'm not mad,"he said, and gave her a hug.

They stayed in that position for a long time – Natsu's chin on her head, Lucy's chest leaning against his chest.

This feels awkward, but it feels...nice, thought Lucy.

She lifted her head a little, only to find his dark onyx eyes staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"L-Lucy..."

"N-Natsu..."

_Do, something, _cursed Lucy mentally inside her head.

_This is your only chance. Now go, _cursed Natsu mentally inside his head.

They stared at each other, waiting for the other person to make a move.

Then, *ding-dong!

It scared Lucy, that she jumped into Natsu's arms, both hands holding his neck. They blushed crimson red.

Then slowly, Natsu and Lucy's face grew closer. Lucy's hands started to mess around with Natsu's spikey-looking soft hair, and Natsu kissed her.

She closed her eyes, and kissed him back, deepening the kiss.

*Ding-dong!

Lucy pulled back. Damn, this moment was their first kiss, and someone just _had _to ruin it.

Grumbling, she went to open the door, preparing to yell.

But the person beat her to it. "What were you doing? I was standing outside the pouring rain, and you didn't even bother to open the door, and now I'm soaking wet!"yelled Loke.

"Err I'm sorry Loke, and um I was doing um s-something i-important,"she stuttered.

"Whatever,"he said.

Lucy turned back to her 'future boyfriend' aka Natsu Dragneel.

"Sorry about this Natsu , he's Loke, my um manager,"she said.

"You told someone your identity? I thought you only told the beautiful cheerleaders,"said Loke.

"No. I didn't tell him. He figured it out himself,"said Lucy.

"Listen. Do NOT. I repeat. Do not ever tell anyone about Lucy's identity, or you'll be dead,"said Loke to Natsu with a death stare.

"Don't worry Loke, we made a promise. He won't, okay?"said Lucy, reassuring Loke.

"Fine,"said Loke, and went to her living room and sat on a couch. He flipped on the TV.

"Umm what are you doing?"asked Lucy.

"Chillin'Hey, come join me Lucy, Natsu,"said Loke.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Don't tell anyone about what happened. I want to surprise them,"said Natsu.

Lucy smiled at him in return.

"Don't worry. I won't,"she said.

"So, would you like to be my girlfriend, Lucy Heartphilia?"asked Natsu.

"Sure!"she agreed, and they kissed once more.

"What's taking you so long?"shouted Loke from the living room. Well, Lucy's living room.

"Hold on a minute!"shouted Lucy.

"Hurry, because I rented movies for you to watch. Natsu, you can stay over if you want. Just let your parents know!"said Loke.

"Don't worry. My parents are on a business trip, and my sister is at a sleepover. And Gajeel can survive by himself,"shouted Natsu.

Lucy's jaw dropped open.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD SLEEP OVER?"she shouted.

"We did!"said the two boys in unison.

"AYE!"shouted a blue cat.

"Nooo, not another one."

**Yay, they finally kissed. Anyways, this is the end of the chapter, and hope you liked it. Just remember, after you read, REVIEW. Thank you for your support. **


	5. Christmas

**Hey everyone, hope you still accept my late chapter. It wasn't that late though I think...right?**

Chapter 5: Christmas

It was now December, and it was close to Christmas.

"Princess, your breakfast is ready, and I have your lunch prepared,"said Virgo.

"Thanks,"said Lucy, and ate her breakfast. It was starting to get cold, so Lucy decided to do some shopping afterwards.

She went out the door, and Loke was waiting for her.

"Loke? I have to get to school,"she said.

"You have a modeling job today at 10:00 am. I'm here to take you to the client,"he said.

Lucy sighed. Today was the last day at school before the Winter Break.

"Fine,"she said and got in the car. Loke drove away.

[In school]

"Natsu, we're late!"called Gray, dragging him to their first period class.

Natsu let himself get dragged a second time. The problem was, he didn't know Lucy was, and was hoping to tell the others about their new relationship.

At lunch time, he went to their usual table and asked everyone: "Does anybody know where Lucy is?"

They shook their heads.

"She's not here today,"replied Mira.

"How do you know? What if she's avoiding us again?"he asked.

"She's not. She wasn't here today in the morning, or any of the classes I have with her,"said Erza.

"Oh..."said Natsu.

"Man, just ask her out already before someone else gets a chance,"said Gray.

Natsu smirked at him.

"Bet you ten bucks that by the end of tomorrow I'll have a girlfriend,"said Natsu.

"Fine. Then meet me at the new water park tomorrow with your girlfriend. And I'll come with Juvia so it's a double date, but in any case, if you don't have a girl by then, you owe me ten bucks, and you spend the day alone,"said Gray.

"Fine. Deal,"said Natsu and smirked. Hopefully Lucy agrees.

[At the theater]

"We're filming a new movie. It's the second book to the Hunger Games, and since you were Katnis in the first movie, you'll have to be her again,"said the director.

Lucy nodded. It wasn't so bad.

"And as a matter of fact, we will need you to be here every day until the break ends. After that, since you have school, you will come here every day after school and on weekends. I will inform you when you have a day off, do you understand?"

"Yes, I will gladly accept your offer,"said Lucy.

"Good. So, now we will start with the script and work on your voice,"he said, and led Lucy to another room.

**Next Day:**

Lucy's phone rang. Must be Loke, she thought, and picked up.

"Hi Loke I'm ready for today,"she said. She didn't even look at the caller I.D., so she mistaken Natsu for Loke.

"I'm not Loke. I'm Natsu, weirdo,"said Natsu.

"Oh. Heyy Natsu, what's up?"she asked.

"Hi Lucy, would you like to go to the water park with me? I know it's winter, but still,"said Natsu.

"Sorry Natsu, but I'm really busy right now. Maybe another time,"she said, and they hung up.

Lucy chuckled to herself. Who even goes to water parks in the Winter?

Suddenly, a car honked. It was Loke in his newest car.

"Hey you ready for today?"he asked.

"Yup. As ready as ever,"she said, and climbed in.

The two drove away.

[Next day]

Gray called Juvia, and Natsu. They were both too tired to go anywhere, so they stayed in his house, enjoying the snowy atmosphere.

"So Natsu, who's your girlfriend?"asked Gray.

"Tch."

"I don't see any girl except Juvia here,"he said.

"Whatever."

"You owe me ten bucks,"said Gray.

"No I don't. She's just busy,"said Natsu.

"Come on, seriously? That's the worst excuse you can make up,"said Gray.

"I'm serious! She's busy, okay?"

"Like I"ll believe you."

"Um who's your girlfriend's name?"asked Juvia.

"Guess. It's someone we know,"he said.

"Umm who?"asked Gray and Juvia together.

"Starts with a L,"said Natsu

After knowing this, they are left with 2 choices. They both knew that choice A was impossible, so they chose choice B.

"Lisanna?"

"No, she's dating that Bixlow guy. It's Lucy, you dummies!"said Natsu laughing his head off.

"WHAT?"they exclaimed. So it was choice A.

"You heard me. But she's busy today,"said Natsu.

"I don't believe you,"said Gray, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh yeah? How do you know I'm lying or not?"he asked.

"Haha, look at you! No woman would want to date someone as ugly as you,"laughed Gray.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"yelled a voice from the door. Erza.

"E-Erza?"

"Yes. I came, because I heard yelling, and came to see if you're all right,"she said.

"Erza! Thanks for coming by,"said Juvia.

"No problem. So what are you guys talking about?"she asked.

"This hot head says that he's dating Lucy, but I'm trying to find out if he's lying or not,"explained Gray.

"So are you?"asked Erza.

Natsu slapped his forehead.

"YES I AM! Man, you guys are pissing me off,"he said, annoyed.

But the thing is, he's still nervous, because he might make a mistake, and Lucy might break up with him for another guy. I mean, she can have any guy she wanted, so why him?

"I see. Good for you,"said Erza.

[Christmas Eve]

"Good job, Lucy. Now, remember, we still have to gift every stage worker a gift for Christmas. And not to mention your friends,"said Loke.

Lucy nodded. It was like that every year.

"So how about we go shopping, and get a little snow globe for the workers, and something for my friends, and out neighbors. Not to mention, I still need to gift some stuff to Virgo, and also the teachers,"said Lucy.

"That's a lot of items. Are you sure?"asked Loke.

"Um duh! I have to gift them something,"she said. And Natsu especially, she sighed in her head.

"Well, I'm heading home. I'll do some shopping later,"said Loke.

Lucy also went home. She had nothing to gift, since the rehearsal took away her time. She just finished her early and only shift for today, and tomorrow she was off.

She decided to go Christmas shopping. She called up her friend, Levy.

[Levy's place]

_Ring ring ring! _

"Oh, that's my cell phone,"said Levy. She picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Hi it's me, Lucy_,"said the caller.

"Oh hi Lu-chan. What's up?"

"_I was wondering, um do you want to go shopping?"she asked._

"Sorry but I'm busy. I have to tutor Gajeel,"she said.

"_Oh all right. I'll just ask someone else. Sorry to interrupt your date!"said Lucy and hunged up._

"It's not a date!"she shouted to the phone, but the line already went blank.

Gajeel blushed a little, after hearing that Lucy called Levy tutoring him a "date."

Levy on the other hand, was crimson red.

"So who was it?"he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Lucy. She asked if we could go shopping, and um I told her I was busy,"said Levy.

"Oh the cheerleader."

[At the mall]

Lucy went into many many stores, until she found the perfect dress for Christmas party her friends held.

She then brought another dress, for the party she had with the company she works in.

Now, it's time for the gifts, she thought, and went into the gift shop.

She went into the art section, and brought a blue and white paint set for Miki. A small stone statue of a puppy for Amu and also a snow globe.

She then went into another store, and brought an expensive bottle of champagne for Cana.

She brought a diary and a beautiful fountain pen for Mira. For Lisanna, she got her some cute stuffed animals.

She also went and brought a book and was signed by Levy's favorite author. Lucy was able to get it, because she knows a lot of people. And she even brought a tool set for Gajeel even though she barely know him.

For Erza, Lucy got her a free meals ticket for Erza's favorite cake shop and a cookbook filled with delicious cake recipes. And also a pretty pink dress for Laki with matching shoes.

For Gray, she got him a rolex blue stella day-date watch and ice-skate shoes. For Juvia, she got her a loose blue dress. She also got her some accessories for her hair.

And she even got something for Wendy and the 3 exceeds.

Wendy got some ribbons for her hair and pastel colors nail polish, and Charle got a little tiara with a pretty small silver necklace with her name carved on it. Panther Lily got a new (toy) sword. And for Happy, she got him a lot of fishes, tied together with a big red bow.

And for Virgo, she got her a new maid outfit. Some new sunglasses for Capricorn. A blue feather extension for Aquarius, and a sand sculpture for Scorpio. For Sagittarius, she got him a new bow and arrow. An Axe for Taurus, and knitting materials for Aries. For Cancer, she got him a series of the latest hair style magazine.

And for Loke, she got him a new business suit.

Lucy went home after a tiring day of shopping. She wrapped all the gifts, and put them under the Christmas tree.

Lucy took out all the pictures of her and Natsu, and glued it into a scrapbook. It was labeled 'NALU moments' and includes only 6 pictures, from the rented movie night, to the time Natsu took a picture of him and Lucy H. the star. Also, she got him a t-shirt with a fire dragon.

She took out a post-it, and stuck it to the empty page and wrote 'To Be Continued...'

Then, night came. She walked in the town's empty and quiet park, covered with layers of white snow. She brushed the snow off, and sat on one of the benches.

She looked at the sky, and thought about her mom and dad, but mostly her mom.

Then, "AHH muph...muph..."Shouted Lucy. 2 men grabbed her, and dragged her to a black van.

This cannot be happening, she thought.

"HELP!"she shouted, _SLAP!_

"Do not make a sound, you hear me girlie?"said one of the man dressed in black.

A tear slowly made it's way down her cheeks. She was scared, and lonely, and frightened.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!"shouted a person...Natsu?

"Haha, and why should we listen to you?"

"Get your hands off her, or you'll regret what I'm about to do,"hissed Natsu.

"Get lost, punk!"

This made Natsu _very_ mad. He punched the first man until he got a nose bleed, and kicked the second man to the tree. He untied Lucy.

"N-Natsu, thanks,"she said, and began to cry into his chest.

"Your welcome. But what were you doing out here anyways?"he asked, stroking her soft silky hair.

"Taking ...*hic...a walk. I sat on...*hic...this bench, and ...*hic...they came,"she sobbed.

"It's okay. Here, I'll walk you home,"he said, and carried her on his back.

"What...*hic...were you...*hic...doing...*hic...here?"

"I heard screaming and it sounded like you, so I came. I live near here, remember?"

"Oh...thanks,"she said, and fell asleep on his back.

He kissed her forehead, and rested her on her huge bedroom. He tucked her in, and left.

"Are you the princess'boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel?"asked Virgo.

He liked the sound of that. "Yeah. I am,"he said, and left a present on her desk.

[Christmas]

Lucy woke up only to find a wrapped pink with a golden satin bow. On the tag, it read:

_Hey Luce,  
Hope you have a Merry Christmas.  
Anyways, um thanks for being my  
girlfriend, and I love you.  
Love,  
Natsu_

Aw, she thought. He's so cute. She opened the carefully wrapped present, and it revealed a framed picture of them and Happy together. There was also a bouquet of pink and red roses.

She waved good-bye to Virgo, took her bag full of wrapped gifts, and left. They were having a party at Gray's house. She wore her white shiny dress with a red band on the wrist.

[At the party]

Lucy stepped in the house.

"LUCYY!"cried Natsu, rushing to give her a hug. She put her stuff down by the table, and went over to them.

"So you're this moron's girlfriend?"asked Gray.

"Yup!"

"What did you just call me?"hissed Natsu glaring at Gray.

"Haha candlestick. Can I borrow some of your wax for crayon?"smirked Gray.

"Oh yeah, at least I don't have ice cream dripping out of my ears,"laughed Natsu.

"Why you..."Gray started, but was stopped short by Erza.

"STOP FIGHTING!"she shouted and the two boys frozed, in their position.

Lucy couldn't stop herself, and started to laugh, clutching her stomach.

"You guys are so funny,"she laughed, referring to the way they stood.

And the party went on.

"Lucy, um w-would y-you like to d-dance?"asked Natsu, blushing slightly. He looked away.

"S-sure!"she said, and took his hand.

They danced to Taylor Swift's song: Love story, and Katy Perry's: Teenage Dreams.

And finally, it was time for the gifts. And that reminded Lucy of a certain someone's gift.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot, Natsu, your gift was awesome! Thanks!"Lucy gushed, and gave him a hug and kiss.

They went over to the gift table, and found their gifts. They gave everything to everyone they know, (and Lucy's cheerleader friends got their gifts by mail yesterday).

And when everything was given to the right people, Lucy said good-bye and left the party for "Important Errands."

She drove to the party held with celebrities, and handed the backstage crews snow globes and chocolate.

She walked over to Loke.

"I hate this place,"she said smelling the cigarettes and wine.

"But you love to act and sing and model,"he said.

"Yup. Can't help it,"she said. "Loved it since I was young."

"I hate this place too,"he said.

"So can we leave?"she asked, hoping it be a yes.

"Sorry. We have people who want to see you such as the Cover Girl magazine interviewers, and many more,"said Loke.

"Like?"she asked.

"You know. The usual. Seventeen, Teen Girl, Bliss, Teen Vogue, and stuff like that. And they would want a photo too,"he said.

"Yeah. Oh well."

[Back at Gray's house]

Gray, Juvia, and Erza sneaked out of the house, leaving Gray's brother Lyon in charge. They were curious to why Lucy always make excuses to leave and suspected that she was cheating on Natsu.

So they followed her to this rich and fancy hotel where there was music booming and a lot of celebrities.

"So Lucy knows them?"asked Gray.

"Seems like it,"said Erza.

They hid behind the doors, and went into the bushes when Lucy came out. But she already spotted them.

"What are you guys doing here?"she asked.

"We want to ask the same thing to you,"they said.

"Well you see er um well it's complicated,"she said nervously.

"Are you cheating on Natsu?"asked Erza.

"What? NO! Of course not!"she exclaimed.

"Then who is he?"they asked, pointing to Loke.

"M-my manager,"she said.

"Your manager? Wait, so y-you're Lucy H?"they asked. They reconized Loke as Lucy H's manager.

"Please keep it a secret,"she pleaded, and they nodded.

"Does Natsu know?"

"Yeah. He found out. I think that the name 'Lucy H' is too obvious, although people still don't know,"she said.

"Is that why you always cover your face but in a cool way?"asked Gray.

"Yeah. Only the celebs here know that I have a double life. Some are just like me, though they go to different schools,"said Lucy.

They nodded. Who knew they had a friend that's so famous and cool.

**End of chapter. Hope you liked it although it was a bit late. **


	6. Good and Bad

**Hey everyone! This is the new chapter, and I hope you like it.**

Chapter 6: Good and Bad

Christmas passed a long time ago, and soon it was New Years. Natsu looked at the scrapbook lying on his desk, and opened it.

The first picture was the one with Natsu and Lucy smiling at each other at the mall with Levy. Levy somehow took a picture of it while they were talking.

The second, was the one with them at the football game.

The third picture, was at the concert before she told him the truth about her life.

And so on. Lots and lots of pictures.

But what really bothered Natsu, was that they never went on a _real_ date. They were always with their friends, and acted like friends. Best friends. But never a real couple.

Not to mention, they never told each other their true feelings for each other _yet._

He decided to call up Lucy, and invite her to the festival outdoors for the New Years. There they would play games and he would win everything she asked for. Then, they would watch the fireworks together, and have a good time.

Everything was planned.

So he called Lucy.

"Hello?"she answered. The sound of shuffling papers were heard.

"Hi Lucy would you like to attend the New Year's festival with me?"he asked, hesitantly.

"Really? Sure Natsu!"she exclaimed.

"Okay. I'll pick you up right now,"He said, and they said good-bye.

He went out into the living room and called Happy and told him his plan. Then he went to Igneel to ask permission to use Igneel's best car.

"Hey Igneel can I use the 2009 nissan maxima car? Please?"he begged. Happy begged along with him.

"Aye. It's for a very important date,"said Happy.

"Yeah and she's really pretty so please?"begged Natsu.

They begged for a long time, and Igneel got pissed.

"You guys are so annoying. And whatever, you may take the car but don't break it,"he said, and left.

Natsu drove up to Lucy's house. She was wearing a short silver dress with sequins on the top and taffeta ruffled skirt on the bottom.

He was dazzled, but had another thought. What if she didn't like the way he dressed. I mean, all he had on was a pair of his best jeans, and the t-shirt she gave him.

"Hi Natsu!"she exclaimed happily, climbing into his car.

"H-hi Luce. Um you ready?"he asked.

"Yup. And I'm so happy you're wearing the T-shirt I gave you,"she said, giving him a hug. She happily bounced in her seat. She was so happy and hyper today.

"Gosh Lushy, what did you eat today for breakfast? Did you eat a sweet sugar-coated fish? It makes you hyper,"said Happy.

"No who would eat that anyways?"she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

The ride took about 30 minutes to the Town Square. They got out.

"Wow! It looks so pretty,"said Lucy admiring all the lights and stuff.

"Yup! Let's go!"shouted Natsu, dragging her to the ice-cream stand.

Gray and his brother Lyon was there, selling to make money.

"Hi Gray, and you're...Lyon right? He told me about you once,"said Lucy.

"Hi and yes I'm Lyon living with this stripper right here,"said Lyon.

"When did I – What?"said Gray, trying to find his missing piece of clothing.

"Haha he got you good,"laughed Natsu.

"Whatever. So what do you want? There's a line of customers,"said Gray.

"One chocolate hot fudge sundae, and what do you want Luce?"asked Natsu.

"I'll just take a strawberry kiwi ice cream,"said Lucy, looking into her wallet for money. Natsu's hand stopped her.

"The bill's on me, Lucy,"he said, and paid for both the ice creams.

"Aw man, they got no fish flavored ice cream,"whined Happy.

"Oh well. It's okay, buddy,"said Natsu petting him on the head.

They got their sundaes, and left.

"So where to?"asked Lucy.

"Well, why don't we just look around, I mean, maybe we could spot some friends working for money,"said Natsu.

"Wow, money for New Years. Good for them,"she said, and they walked to Levy's bookstore.

"Hi Lu-chan, Happy, Natsu,"waved Levy.

"Hey Levy!"they waved back.

Nearby, Gajeel was not having a fun time. Only a few customers came by to look at his newly made iron swords, and only 2 of them was brought.

"Maybe next time choose to do something else,"said Lucy.

"Tch. Whatever,"he said.

"Haha you got no sales,"laughed Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, where are the games?"asked Lucy, tugging his arms.

"Up in front,"he said, and the they ran to the front.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Charle's working at the hot-air balloon with Wendy and Grandine,"said Happy.

"Really? Let's go!"squealed Lucy, and dragged the other two along with her.

"H-hot air b-balloon?"gulped Natsu. He has motion sickness, which Lucy forgot about.

"Oops. I forgot you had motion sickness. Well, we can always go somewhere else,"she said.

Natsu did not want her to have a boring time, so he insisted on going.

"Don't worry. Wendy has plenty of motion sickness pills, so maybe she can help,"suggested Natsu.

"Okay!"Lucy cheered happily, and they held hands and walked there.

When they got there, Wendy, Charle, and Grandine was helping a couple of kids on the hot-air balloon.

"Just one second, okay?"said Grandine nicely, and helped the kids.

When she was done, she turned to us.

"Wow, I'm going to become a grandmother soon,"she said, and let them on a balloon that's stripped pink and red.

"H-hey!"said Natsu and Lucy, both blushing a crimson red.

"They liiike each other!"said Happy, and giggled along with Grandine.

Wendy walked over, and gave Natsu his motion sickness pills.

"Ooohh thanks,"he said, and it took off.

Lucy held on to Natsu's hand, while Happy just chewed on a fish, not caring a bit. He's seen the sky many times, so what's the difference?

"Wow! It's soo pretty,"said Lucy, looking at the blue sky.

"Yup. Glad you like it,"he said.

Natsu scooted closer to Lucy, and put an arm around her. She kissed him on the cheek.

Aw it's not on the lips, but whatever, thought Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, look at that!"Lucy exclaimed, pointing to the people below them.

"They're tiny,"said Natsu. "What about it?"

Lucy sighed. "Whatever."

Natsu couldn't control himself, as he wrapped his arms around her, right below her chest. He pulled her to sit on top of him, and wrapped his legs around her.

They both blushed. Natsu nuzzled his head on Lucy's shoulders, and she wrapped an arm around him.

She kissed him, a light kiss on his lips, but Natsu kissed back so passionately, that it turned to a deeper kiss then she intended.

"I love you,"she whispered.

"Me too,"he whispered back, and it turned into kissing session again.

As they were kissing, Happy finished his fish, and looked at them. He had a sly smile on his face, and took out a camera. He took a few more pictures, and decided to show it to people later.

_SNAP!_ Lucy looked up, and saw a blue flying kitty snapping pictures. She broke away from Natsu, and tried to grab the camera out of him.

"Hey! Give me that, you stupid cat!"she shouted.

Natsu only smiled. "Hey Happy, could I see that?"he asked, and Happy handed the camera to him. It showed when their lips were millimeters together, and also some photos of them kissing. It showed them saying the words, 'I love you,' and many more.

"It looks really nice,"he said, "What? Don't you like it?"he asked Lucy.

"Yeah but, it's embarrassing,"she said, and looked away.

"I'll add it to our scrapbook you gave me,"he said.

Soon, the ride was over, and Grandine started teasing them again.

"Soo how was your make-out session?"she asked.

"Aye! They were making kittens before,"said Happy.

"I am so going to kill you,"growled Lucy, chasing after the cat.

They went to the pizza hut for lunch next. Natsu ordered 2 slices with extra cheese and mushrooms, while Lucy ordered a of pizza with pepperoni, and Happy ordered a slice with sardines. They each had sprite.

"So, here you goo~"said the waiter who was obviously flirting with Lucy.

Natsu glared at him. The waiter smirked.

"Thank you,"said Lucy, not even seeing the intension between the two men. Happy didn't notice anything either.

The waiter winked at Lucy, before leaving the table.

"He's a nice guy,"said Lucy, which Natsu just glared.

"What? It's true, he's not so bad,"she said.

"Did you see how he flirted with you?"asked Natsu.

"He did? Oh well. I have you, so don't worry,"she said.

"You better not dump me for a guy like him,"said Natsu.

This made Lucy get upset and angry.

"Why would I dump you for him? You're the one I like – no love, so why would I choose him over you?"she asked.

"You promise?"

"Yup!"said Lucy, and they ate their pizza in silence unless if you count Happy counting the sardines and the sound of sipping sodas and chewing.

"Why are we so quiet?"asked Natsu, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. So um where should we go next?"asked Lucy, trying to start a conversation which pretty much failed.

Natsu shrugged.

"Where do you want to go?"he asked.

"Hmmm how about we go to Lisanna and Mira's fishing game. If you catch 5 fish, you get a stuffed sea animal, and if you catch 10, you get either a turtle of fish!"said Lucy.

"Sure, let's go,"said Natsu, and there they went.

"Oh hi Natsu and Lucy!"Lisanna exclaimed.

"Are you guys on a date?"asked Mira.

"W-well er yes I mean well um..."Lucy trailed off.

"Of course we are!"shouted Natsu, and grabbed Lucy, and pulled her closer.

"Ohhh finally!"said Lisanna. She was as happy as her sister.

Lucy and Natsu both paid $5 each, and went to catch their fish.

"I've got one!"shouted Natsu, putting it into the bucket.

"ARGH, this thing is soo hard,"said Lucy.

"I've got another!"shouted Natsu.

"Geez, give me a chance, will ya?"

Meanwhile, Happy was enjoying the fishes swimming around in Lisanna and Mira's tank.

"Can I eat one?"he asked.

"Not these, but I do have some dried sardines for you,"said Mira, handing him a pack.

"Aye, these are delicious,"he said, and began munching.

While Lucy was on her 5th fish, Natsu was already on his 10th.

"Time is up!"shouted Lisanna.

"Seriously?"grumbled Lucy. But returned to her cheerful mode. Whatever, there's still next time, she decided, and helped Natsu choose his fish.

Natsu chose a black one, and Lucy chose a stuffed clownfish animal.

"Wanna trade gifts?"he asked. "I mean, if it makes you happier..."

"Nah, I'm fine. I could just buy it from a store, and plus, that's your fish,"said Lucy, patting his hair.

"So what should I name it?"asked Natsu.

"Umm I don't know,"she said.

"I'll think about it."

Next, they went to the spooky house, suggested by Natsu.

"I'll protect you,"said Natsu reassuringly, and put an arm around her.

"Oohh Lucy's scared. Scary-cat!" laughed Happy.

"Shut up I'm not! You're the one who's the cat here,"said Lucy.

They walked in.

At first, there was it wasn't that scary. There was just some bats flying around, but as they got further in, they noticed some shadows, trying to reach out to them.

"Creepy,"muttered Lucy.

Then, there was branches snapping, and it was oddly quiet. A little pale and skinny girl walked by with cuts and bruises, and looked at them. It sent shivers to Lucy's spine. She clutched onto Natsu's arms more tightly.

She took off her pale mask, revealing a blood-stained face. Her outfits, had blood on them.

Lucy hid behind Natsu. The girl's eyes began glowing red. She took out her hands, and reached out to them.

Lucy screamed dragging Natsu and Happy with her, as she ran towards the exit.

Her phone rang, and startled her.

"AH!"she screamed, until she noticed it was only her phone.

She answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Lucy. How are you brat?"asked Aquarius._

Huh? Why would she call? Wondered Lucy.

"I'm fine, why?"she asked.

"_Oh. Good to know. I mean, it's not that I care about you or anything,"she said, and the line went dead._

So she wanted to know if I'm okay? Wow, she's nicer than I thought.

"Weirdo, it wasn't that scary,"said Natsu.

"A-aye,"Happy agreed, but inside he was still a little scared.

"Shut up,"she said, and the two began to head towards the next fun thing they find.

Aquarius's P.O.V.

Can't believe I called that brat. I mean, I thought she was still heartbroken over what's-his-name, but she wasn't.

Oh well. She finally has a boyfriend. Took her long enough.

And I still have to tell her something. Her manager Loke told me to tell her that they have to travel, and I wondered, what will happen to the pinky guy?

He said, she would also spend college in Paris, but still, he's not her boss.

Or maybe it was her director or boss who told her that.

I mean, not only does she have to stay there for college, she also has to sing there. But I thought she was a model and an actress? Now she's going to be a singer? How high will she get?

I mean she has a great voice and everything, but to think that a brat like her, rising to such a high level in society, it's crazy, decided Aquarius.

I wondered when I should tell her. By then, would it be too late? I certainly hope not.

I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I'll miss her a lot. Hope she'll be okay spending a long time without him.

Good Luck, brat, I thought, and went to prepare for my dinner date.

Back to the festival

Night was falling, and it was almost time for the fireworks.

There was a legend behind all this that if a guy and girl watches the fireworks together, they would fall immediately in love.

It all started when the King of Magnolia loved a certain girl. It was New Years, and they watched the fireworks together. At the same time, some other couples that were servants' of the King also watched it together.

Right after that, they became a couple, and it became a legend.

Stupid right? I know. But they still believed it anyways.

So on that same very night, Levy and Gajeel was with each other, watching the bright colors form in the sky.

And so was Erza and Jellal.

And Juvia and Gray.

And most importantly, Natsu and Lucy.

"Hurry up Lucy, this place is the best to watch fireworks!"yelled Natsu, leading her to a rooftop near the front.

"Wait, just one more step, and...I'm up!"she said, and climbed the last steps of the rope ladder.

The couple sat on top of the ladder, and watched the bright colors flash in the sky. Lucy rested her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"It's been quite a day,"she said.

"Yeah. So did you like it?"he asked.

"Yup! This is my first year in Magnolia, and my first New Year's festival here, and its soo much better than the ones they have in California,"she said.

They kissed a passionate kiss, and left to go home. Little did they know what will happen soon...

Next week

Lucy got into her dark blue ruffled top and wore black jeans. She wore her usual black leather boots, put on earrings, and left the house.

She met Natsu by the door.

"Sorry I'm late, but well, let's just go to school,"she said, and they walked to the bus station.

In school

Lucy stared at her teacher, babbling on and on about science. Useless stuff, she thought, and went to draw in her notebook.

Unconsciously, she drew a picture of a heart with the name Natsu in it.

"Lucy,"called Natsu. She did not hear him, but was in her own little world.

"Lucy,"he tried once again, but again there was silence.

So he pulled her hair, and she yelped with a start.

"Is there a problem back there, Heartphilia and Dragneel?"asked the teacher.

"Uh n-no ma'am,"they stammered, and the teacher left them alone.

"So uh what are we supposed to do, _lab partner_?"asked Lucy.

"And here I thought you were a good kid. We have to make that thing out of these chemicals,"said Natsu.

And soon, it was after school. YAY! Thought Lucy mentally, and skipped home.

"What's gotten into you lately?"asked Natsu.

"Nothing. Just happy that I got a 100 on my math test. I hate math,"she said.

"Haha I hate it too."

~Time skip~

Months passed, and soon it was June. Time sure flies quickly!

And, Lucy noticed, that every month, Aquarius would give her odd looks, and a worried smile. It was creeping her out. I mean, the girl she knew would be all mean and stuff, but was this a new side of her?

And so, one day, Aquarius told her the shocking news.

"Um Loke told me to tell you that you will have to travel to Paris for college, and you will also have to sing despite being an actress and model,"said Aquarius.

"Y-you're joking, right?"asked Lucy.

"N-no. I'm serious brat,"she said, in a soft voice.

The Performing Arts College weren't that bad with the grand hallways and stuff, what about Magnolia? Maybe the Magnolia College isn't for exceptional students, but it was still good.

Lucy lowered her head, and it covered her bangs. Not that she didn't want to go to Paris. I mean, she knew a lot of people and had friends there, but...what about her friends?

Is social life more important, or is friendship more important? she wondered. And what about Virgo? Would she get lonely?

And most important of all, Natsu. She knew she couldn't convince him to go with her. That would be the type of girl who holds people back, and she didn't want to be any of those.

"O-okay, thanks f-for telling me,"said Lucy, and walked back home. Her cell phone rang and it was from Natsu, but she did not bother to answer it.

She cried and cried until her eyes were red and puffy. But...she had to do it. She'll be back soon, and reunite with her friends.

And she'll tell them on the day they leave for college. She would be brave, and hold back tears. No crying, she told herself, and splashed her face with cold water.

But one question bothered her.

Will Natsu break up with me? Long distance relationships are very hard, so what if he breaks up with her? Oh well. That's life.

**Hoped you liked it. It was hard coming up with all these things, but whatever. Please review and give me suggestions on how Natsu react after he finds out about this.**


	7. Last day together

Chapter 7: Last Day Together

Lucy woke up, due to the alarm clock beeping beside her bed. Lazily, she threw it at the floor, and it broke.

Lucy smacked her forehead. Was she that reckless? Oh well, this is the last day she'll be here. After Prom, I leave for Paris. Ugh, how I hate that place now.

"Princess, are you up?"asked Virgo. She was trying hard to keep her poker face on, but inside she was all teary.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss you, Virgo,"she said, giving the maid a hug. She leaves at 8:00 tonight, with a private jet.

Not to mention, she has to tell her friends, and Natsu. She prepared for the worst.

In school

Lucy sat at her desk, ignoring all the squeals and laughter. She would've done the same, if she wasn't leaving for the stupid damn country. I mean, what's the point? Why couldn't she stayed here, and went to the same college most of her friends were going to – Magnolia College?

Her friend Levy came up to her.

"Hey Lu-chan, are you going to Prom? Did you get your dress? And what college are you going to? Magnolia College? Oh my god me too! And I'm gong to become an author, and um um..."Levy trailed off.

Lucy did not speak one word. She didn't care. All this crap was annoying her. I mean, why can't she have a perfect life like her friends?

People have always said that she was one lucky star. But if she was, then why does she shed tears every night?

Levy stopped talking, and looked at her.

"Huh? Why aren't you happy? It's prom we're talking about. Did...did Natsu break up with you?"she whispered the last part.

Not yet, but he will, thought Lucy in her head.

"Lu-chan?"

Lucy sighed, and told Levy about Paris.

"O-oh. I-I'm going to miss you,"she said, refusing to let the tears fall.

Lucy didn't want to upset her friends, so she hugged her back, and told her it'll be alright.

Heck, tomorrow's the last day of school for them, but today's my last day. I hate how life's like this, thought Lucy.

And soon, the morning classes were over. It was lunch time.

"Hey Luce, are you ready for prom?"asked Natsu.

"Yeah,"she replied back with a small smile.

Natsu knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Hey Luce, is something wrong?"he asked.

"No-nothing,"she said, and ate her lunch.

All day long, Lucy would sneak glances at Natsu, and give a small but sad smile.

Natsu noticed, and would always ask her what's wrong, but she would always say that it's nothing.

"Lucy, tell me. What's wrong?"he demanded in between clases.

And she would say, "No, nothing's wrong."

But he wasn't that stupid. I mean, sure he is kind of clueless sometimes, but not this time. Not when his girlfriend's giving him weird looks every time he looks at her.

At the end of the day, Lucy went up to him. Ready to tell him.

"Hey Natsu, um,"she looked away, sad expression.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?"he asked with concern.

In his mind, he was thinking, was she going to break up with him or something worse than that.

So he pressed her to the wall, and kissed her so deeply, that Lucy decided not to tell him, but to write it in a letter. It would be very painful to tell him directly.

"I love you, Luce, so even if we don't go to the same college, don't worry, we can still visit,"he said, hoping that's the case.

Lucy smiled a sad smile once again. It's a different situation, she thought.

"Thanks, Natsu,"she said, and hugged him.

"Let's get ready for prom,"he said, and Lucy agreed.

They went home and changed, and came right back to school.

Natsu met up with his friends, while Lucy met up with the cheerleaders. She was going to tell them first, and hoped that they won't go all teary-eyed.

"Hey guys,"she said in her black dress with silver zebra prints.

"Hey Lucy, you look lovely!"said Laki.

"Thanks you too, but um I have something to tell you guys,"she said.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to Paris for college,"she said.

But instead of getting all teary and stuff, they were actually the opposite.

"Oh my gosh! Seriously? You've got to send us some post cards. I mean, we're stuck in Fiore, and you get to go to Paris!"gushed Amu.

"Yeah, and send me some photos,"said Miki.

"Awww this little girlie is going to a place I've never been before. Lucky you!"said Cana.

"Ohhh Paris is the most romantic city of all!"said Mira.

"And is Natsu going too?"asked Laki.

Lucy sighed. They do not get this at all.

"No, Natsu's not going, so what am I going to do?"she asked.

They looked at one another.

"I guess you tell him in a letter,"said Amu.

"I thought of the same thing, so should I do it?"she asked.

They slowly nodded. It was the only way.

She sighed. "Okay."

When the doors opened, the students all rushed in with their dates. There was refreshments being given out, and the ballroom was fully decorated. Music was everywhere, and Lucy recognized the music as her music.

"W-would you like to dance?"asked Natsu, coming up to her.

"Sure,"she said, and together they began dancing the waltz.

"How did you learn how to dance?"she asked.

"I took lessons from Grandine. It was torture,"he said.

"But it's useful now,"she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yup,"he gave her his toothy grin, and hugged her closer.

They went on for a long time, before Natsu got hungry.

"I'll be right back with some food,"he said.

Lucy made her way over to Levy and the others.

"I have something to tell you guys,"she said.

"What is it?"asked Juvia.

Lucy looked down. Bangs covering her face as she told them about Paris.

They looked devastated.

"W-we understand, but what are you going to tell Natsu?"asked Erza.

"I don't know. Maybe later. Hand this letter to him tomorrow,"she said, handing Gray a letter to give Natsu.

He nodded.

Lucy went back to Natsu.

"What took you so long, Luce?"he asked, handing her a cup of punch.

"Hey thanks, so what should we do now?"she asked.

"I don't know. How about we check out the paintings and photographs hall. My drawing of a dragon is in it too,"he said.

"Sure!"she agreed, and followed him.

On the walls, there were drawings and paintings with ribbons on it. She looked at it, and saw that Natsu's drawing of a dragon had a silver ribbon.

"Wow, you got second place?"asked lucy, amazed.

"Of course! I'm the great and mighty Natsu Dragneel,"he said.

They laughed.

And soon, Prom was over. Natsu looked at Lucy, and Lucy looked at Natsu.

"Is this really good-bye forever?"asked Natsu.

"No. I-I really hope not,"she said.

They kissed one last kiss, before saying good-bye.

Lucy cried into Natsu's chest. This was their last day together.

"So Luce, what college are you going to?"he asked.

"I wished it was Magnolia College, but it isn't. I'm sorry, but can we keep in touch?"she asked.

He hugged her so tightly, closing the space in between them.

He flashed a toothy grin. "Don't worry, we're going to see each other again, right?"he asked.

Lucy wiped away her tears. "Yup!"

The next day

Lucy sighed, looking at the pictures of her and her friends together. She looked at the yearbook. And most of all, Natsu.

"What's the matter?"asked Loke, relaxing on the luxurious furniture.

"Nothing. I just miss them, that's all,"she said.

"I know. But you'll like it there,"he said.

"Why do I have to do this?"she asked.

"Because your boss said so. And plus, the director said that you should go there to improve,"he said.

"Whatever. At least I'll see Lindsey and the others,"she said.

Natsu's house

Natsu has just finished packing, and was going to meet his friends at the train station, with some motion sickness pills Wendy gave him.

"Hey everyone!"he called.

They looked at him with small sad smiles. He wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong?"he asked. Everything seemed fine, at least, to him at the moment.

"It's Lucy,"they said.

"What happened to her? Is she hurt? Where is she?"he asked desperately.

"No. Here, she told us to hand you this,"said Gray, handing him an envelope.

Natsu stared at it. A letter from Lucy?

_Dear Natsu,_

_I am currently staying in Paris for college.  
I know you probably thought that I was in  
the other college in Magnolia, but no. I'm  
in the Performing Arts school in Paris. But  
don't worry. I will be back before you know  
it. I 'm sorry for the late good-bye. I love you._

_Love,  
Lucy H._

No...he thought. He was wrong about the school she went to. He was totally wrong about it all.

He clenched his fists. Don't worry Lucy, I'll wait for you, he thought, and broad the train.

5 long years...can they both handle it?

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I was tired. Don't worry, I'll make it longer, I promise...or not.**


	8. The lost 5 years

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail – **** I'll try doing some of Nali, but it's going to be like an accident, and not like they _love_ love each other and forgot about Lucy. **

**And to everyone else, thanks a lot for reviewing and enjoy!**

Chapter 8: The lost 5 years

After parting ways, Lucy had pretty much became as silent as mice. She would never smile, except when she's on stage. But it would come out forced.

And things weren't going well for Natsu either, but he got over it pretty quick.

They would Lucy would send postcards to him, and he would email her. Long-distance phone calls were expensive, so they couldn't really talk to each other much.

~Paris 5 years later~

Lucy put away her ballet shoes, and got ready to go home. Loke was going to swing by, and today was her last day.

She was going back – to her long-lost friends, and _him._

But she was nervous to see him. I mean, it's been how long...5 years!

That's a long time, if you ask me.

So, Lucy climbed into her private jet with all her luggage, and headed home. To Magnolia. Where she belongs with all her friends and family.

~Magnolia 5 years later~

Natsu Dragneel stood by the beachside. It's been 5 years, he thought, and hoped that she wasn't taking the 6 year term.

Tomorrow was Mira's birthday, and so he called the person closest to her. Lisanna.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lisanna, mind if you go shopping with me? I need your help to find a perfect present for Lucy,"he said.

"Sure,"she said, and they hanged up.

A few minutes later, Lisanna was at his house, and they left to the Magnolia Mall.

Little did they know that there was someone stalking them.

~The Next Day with Lucy~

Lucy quickly got off the plane, hoping to see some of her friends. Oops, she forgot to tell them that she gets off today, but whatever. They can manage.

She stepped out of the plane, and avoided the people taking photos of her.

When she got into her house, Virgo rushed to give her a big hug, squishing her bones.

"Hey Virgo, I'm home!"she said.

"Princess, is it time for punishment?"she said. Yup, she did not change a bit, thought Lucy.

Lucy laughed. "I miss it when you would say that,"she said.

Virgo smiled, and suddenly remembered something. Very important. Her expression darkened.

Lucy, who noticed the sudden change, asked her what's wrong. "Hey Virgo, is something the matter?"

"No, I mean, yes. Princess, look at this,"she said, and shoved the magazine. It revealed a picture of Natsu and Lisanna kissing.

The title read: _Dragneel cheats on the famous Lucy H?_

She then noticed the magazine corner said to turn to page 34 to read the article. She quickly turned the page.

It had several pictures of them looking at some stuffed animals. It also had photos of them eating at the food court. Both had a smoothie.

Lucy was heartbroken. She thanked Virgo for the information, before heading to bed. She cried herself to sleep.

The Next Morning

Natsu slammed his fist to the wall, and crumbled up the piece of paper with him and Lisanna.

"Who did this?"he shouted, angrily.

"You better explain,"said Erza, who was with the others in Natsu's house.

"It..it was an accident. See, we were shopping for Mira's birthday, and um I tripped, and fell on top of her,"stammered Natsu.

"I-It was an accident,"stammered Lisanna. She turned to her boyfriend Bixlow.

"A-are you mad at me?"she asked, biting her lip.

"No. I trust you and Natsu,"he said.

She hugged him.

Natsu stared at the clear skies, turing black.

"Lucy...are you back, yet?"

Lucy's house

Lucy tugged her hair so hard, that some fell out. But it was barely noticeable. She decided to change her style. From now on, she would not be the girl they knew.

No, she was different.

She went to Cancer's barber shop, and told him to give her highlights. She had one thick section of her hair green, and the other black. (A/N: like the one Avril Lavigne had in the song, Smile)

She paid him, and went to the mall. She brought new clothing, glittery and shiny, and brought silver and black nail polish.

She changed her white shorts to black ones, and her light blue top to a dark blue ruffled top. Black heels, and black nail polish on her toes. Silver on her hands. She took a gray sweatshirt with her, and put on the hood.

She put on dark eye shadow, and headed outside. The clouds were dark, but she didn't care.

She took all the pictures of her and Natsu, and paste them on the brick walls with thick tape. She got a scissor, and cut it up in half.

She spray painted, the words: _HATE_, and left.

She went to the other side of Magnolia, and put up more pictures of her and Natsu that are torn into pieces.

She went everywhere, and soon the whole city was filled, since she had copied it on the computer and printed it out.

Soon, even the trash cans had their pictures on it. Spread wide for people to see.

She gave out a small laugh, and headed home.

Mira's Party

Everyone was at the Strauss' house, and was enjoying their time, except Natsu. He tried to, really did, but all he could think about was the stupid gossip magazine.

"Troubled?"asked Happy.

"Yeah. I wonder when she's coming back,"Natsu said, and looked up.

"Aye, I miss her too. And you'll have a lot to explain,"he said.

He nodded, and looked out the window. His eyes widened.

There were torn pictures of him and Lucy everywhere. He excused himself, and left the party.

He went outside, and started to take all the pictures down. He taped everything together, even the tiny pieces.

He had an angry expression on his face. Whoever did this, is going to pay.

Next morning

The first thing Lucy noticed, was that all the photos were gone. Not one remained in the small Town of Magnolia.

She went to her computer, and checked her email.

_To: LucyHeartphilia633  
From: dragneel  
Subject: Where are you?_

_Hey Luce, I miss you. When r u comin back?_

She stared at the screen. Playing innocent, huh? Well I'm over you, she thought, and closed her computer. She kept the email. Just in case, and did not reply back.

After hours of looking at the black computer screen, she decided it was time to tell her friends.

So she called all the ex-cheerleaders to her house.

"Oh my gosh, you're back,"gushed Amu.

Lucy replied. "Yup!"

She went into her room, and took out the gifts she was going to give them. They were all wrapped up, neatly.

She got everyone a gift.

And they talked the evening away, which helped Lucy forget about Natsu.

"Sooo, did you get any good guys?"asked Cana.

"No. I mean, they did try to flirt, but not my type,"she said.

"Aww too bad,"said Mira.

Later that afternoon, she walked by Natsu's house, and to the fountain in the shopping center.

Natsu, who was currently there with his step-siblings, spotted her.

At first, he thought that he was just hallucinating, but when the others walked to her, he knew that he wasn't. It was her!

But still, he wondered why she didn't contact him when she's here.

"Lucy!"he cried, running towards her.

As he got closer, he realized that her style has changed too. She now had one small part of her hair green, and one small part of her hair black.

Instead of wearing one of these cute outfits, she now had a tanner skin. He wondered where she was all summer long.

"Luce...is that really you?"asked Natsu, coming up to her.

"Why wouldn't it be?"she asked with a cold voice.

He gave her a hug, but she did not hug back.

Playin innocent, aren't you? she thought to herself.

"Luce?"

"What?"

"Are...are we still together?"he asked.

"What do you think?"she said, annoyed he would still ask such a question.

"Y-yes?"he asked, although he kind of knew the answer. The answer he wasn't looking forward for.

"No."

The words echoed in his head a million times.

He couldn't bear it no more, and started walking home. When he got home, he broke the door by kicking it open without bothering to use a key.

Wendy and Gajeel stared in shock. Wendy had her jaw dropped open, and Gajeel sweatdropped.

The three exceeds stopped what they were doing, and stared at Natsu.

"What?"he asked, annoyed.

"YOU BROKE THE DOOR!"they shouted in unison.

"What? So? Big deal!"he said, and broke another door to his room.

He was pissed. Oh how he waited 5 years for her to come home, and now look who she's become. WHY?

He slammed his fist onto the wall. Everything was a disaster. Everything.

Meanwhile, the others were trying to fix the doors downstairs.

"That stupid Natsu, he broke the door. We have to get it done before they come home,"said Gajeel.

"That's tomorrow!"said Lily.

"Then we stay up all night long,"replied Gajeel.

"Aye..."said Happy.

"I have summer school tomorrow,"said Wendy.

"Ah right. Then can you get that stupid Natsu down here,"said Gajeel.

"HE, should be the one to do it,"said Charle.

"But we're all going to be in trouble so just fix it,"said Lily.

Natsu came down the stairs.

"WHAT?"he asked, annoyed.

"Help us fix the door. Or else we're going to be in trouble by them,"said Gajeel.

"Whatever,"he said, and went to work, carelessly.

Lucy:

After going home, Lucy looked at the stack of gifts, and one lonely gift sitting beside her computer desk.

It was for Natsu.

Tears ran down her cheeks. He's such a liar! A big fat liar! She thought to herself.

She still remembered the night when he told her that he would never leave her alone. He said that they could still be in a relationship.

But he lied. He cheated on her with Lisanna.

She hated him. So badly that she wanted revenge.

But...she still loved him.

"If only this was a dream..."she said to herself.

She pinched her cheeks. Hard. Nothing happened, which made her realize that this was reality.

The lost 5 years have really been hard for her. And Natsu, which she does not know about.

She looked around her room, and saw a box. It read: _Memories of Us._

But they weren't together anymore. Hesitantly, Lucy took the lid off. It had a lot, and I mean a LOT of pictures of them.

But not just any pictures. They were the ones she ripped off and plastered on the whole neighborhood!

It was all taped and glued together. Even the tiniest ones were fitted together perfectly.

When had it get there? That, she did not know.

On the bottom, it had a small note.

_Dear Luce,_

I know it was you. But please  
remember, I love you and I  
always will.

_P.S. I did not cheat on you  
with Lisanna. It was an  
accident. I hope you  
forgive me._

_ Love,  
Natsu Dragneel._

Lucy obviously did NOT believe that it was an accident. Sure the photo had their eyes wide open, but still.

She wiped off her tears, and looked out the window.

"Mama, what should I do?"

Natsu's house

"Hurry up, it's almost night. They should be back by 11:00!"whispered Lily, deciding which tool is more useful.

"Tch. Do not disturb me,"said Natsu.

"This is all your fault,"said Gajeel, pointing at Natsu.

"Tch."

"We finished the front door, but now we have to make Natsu's stupid door. And it's 10:00!"exclaimed Gajeel.

"Whatever."

As they continued crafting, Natsu was in his own little world.

Why had Lucy put up those pictures? He wondered. And the way she dresses. It's soo different from her normal style.

He hated everything. He wished he could just vanish from this world and die.

Was he not cool enough? I thought she liked me, he thought to himself.

Next morning

Lucy found another gift at her desk. A box of chocolate. Her favorite, and the only one who knows this is...Natsu?

But why would he be so nice to her? She hated him, and yet he liked her.

This time, there was no note at the bottom.

Lucy put the gift next to the gift she received yesterday.

Today was her rehearsal. The very first she would have in Magnolia.

But she wasn't looking forward to it. Instead, she thought about Natsu and Lisanna. Were they really dating?

"Lucy, today's your big day!"shouted Loke, as Lucy stepped into the limousine.

When she got there, she went to the dressing rooms, and changed into a dark blue dress with taffeta ruffles on the bottom.

"You have 5 minutes,"called Loke.

"Coming."

When she was done, she quickly did as she was told. And sang:

_There's this story about a girl named Lucky_

_Early morning she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for make-up perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for, they go_

"_Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say_

_She's so lucky she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cry in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life,  
Then why do these tears come at night?_

_. . ._

But before the song ended just yet, she thought she saw a glimpse of pink hair that looked like Natsu's.

Her eyes widened, and she saw him standing by the doorway, with an emotionless face.

She remembered in Paris when she wanted him to be there at each and every concert she held, but now here he is at her rehearsal. So why is she sad?

She approached him, after she was told she could take a short break.

"Why do you keep sending me gifts?"she asked.

"Luce...I really love you, but I guess you don't feel the same way,"he said with a soft voice she never heard him use before.

"Liar."

"I'm not. Please, forgive me for whatever I did,"he said.

"You cheated on me with Lisanna,"she said.

"Lucy. I never did. It was all an accident,"he said.

"Haha, like I'll believe that junk anymore."

Natsu looked down at the floor, feeling guilty.

"I know you hate me, but please do me one favor. Go back to your old style. It's better,"said Natsu.

"Why?"

"If you do, I won't bother you again,"he said.

Lucy considered this thought.

"Fine."

And so, after the rehearsals were over, Natsu never talked to Lucy again but he really wanted to.

Lucy now had to change into her 'old' style, you know, light colors and not dark.

But though she had made the deal with Natsu, she felt more lonely than ever. She wanted him back.

"Loke, why did you let him?"asked Lucy.

"You should give him another chance,"said Loke.

"I want to, but I'm scared. What if he breaks my heart again?"she asked.

Loke looked away.

"..."

"Then I guess you move on,"he said.

"Yeah. I'll give him one more chance. Maybe."

He nodded, and dropped her off.

Lucy looked at the box of pictures. I will give him another chance, she thought, and went to the gift shop.

A card and a gift as a sorry gift for her beloved Natsu.

When the time is right, she will give it to him.

**Phew, I'm done with this chapter, and it took forever. My little sis was bothering me the whole time, and wouldn't let me use MY laptop, when she has her own. **


	9. A second chance

**I'm back, and this is the 9****th**** chapter! Read and review. **

Chapter 9: One more chance

Day by day, Natsu and Lucy would avoid each other, so Mira the famous matchmaker thought of a new plan.

"Hey Lisanna, I have a plan,"she said, calling for her sister. Lisanna nodded, and they began to talk.

Lucy:

Lucy was walking home, when Mira called.

"Hey Lucy. Wanna come over?"she asked.

"Sure. What time?"

"Anytime. Even now,"she said.

"Okay."

Lucy grabbed her purse, and left the house once more.

Natsu:

Natsu and Happy was playing on the wii, when Mira called.

"Natsu, come over to my house,"she said.

"Huh? Why?"

"It's an emergency,"she said.

"But I'm in the middle of a game,"he said.

"Do you want to start over with Lucy? If so, then come over,"she said.

This got Natsu hyped up.

"Of course! I'm coming!"

He grabbed Happy by the tail, and ran to Mira's house, telling everything to Happy on the way.

Mira's house

Natsu was already there, when Lucy rang the doorbell.

_DIng-dong!_

"Now Natsu, this is your only chance. Don't ruin it,"warned Mira, before answering the door.

"Hey Lucy, come in."

"Hi Mira – you never told me that he was going to be here,"she said, looking at Natsu.

"Err um well, the more the merrier, right?"she said, trying to fix the problem.

Yeah whatever, thought Lucy in her head.

"So what's up?"she asked, not even bothering to look at Natsu.

"Hii Lucy!"called Lisanna.

Lucy smiled at her. But in her head, she was strangling her.

"Well um why don't we all play a game,"suggested Mira, looking at the four if you include Happy.

"Like?"asked Natsu.

"Hmm what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't care,"said Natsu and Lucy together at the same time.

Lucy glared at Natsu, and Natsu stared back at her with a hurt expression.

She gritted her teeth. Why does she keep doing that? Every time she's around him, she does something mean. All she wanted was to be with him again.

"Let's play Would You Rather!"said Happy.

"Sure!"said Lisanna.

Right that moment, Elfman came down, and asked if he could play. They said yes.

"Up first is Natsu. Natsu, would you rather date Lucy or Lisanna?"asked Mira, hoping her plan would work.

"Lucy."

Lucy stared at him in disbelief. Her? She must've heard something wrong. Maybe she was just hearing things.

"Next is you, Elfman,"said Natsu.

"MAN! I will answer this question like a MAN!"he said.

"Would you rather sleep with Evergreen, or make out with Mr. Reedus?"asked Mira.

His jaw dropped wide open.

"I-I'm not gay, so I-I w-would s-sleep w-with um E-Evergreen,"he stammered, turning red.

"Okay!"sing-songed Mira.

"Lisanna, you're next."

"Would you rather let's see... anyone has any ideas?"asked Mira.

Lucy spoke up. "Would you rather sleep with Natsu or strip in front of your friends?"

"Strip,"she said.

Lucy sighed. Definitely no signs of Natsu and Lisanna.

"Okay, who's next?" asked Lucy.

"You Lucy,"she said.

"Would you rather go out with Natsu or would you rather be in your pajamas in a concert?"asked Mira.

Definitely the second choice, but for some reason, she blurted out the first. "Go out with Natsu."

Mira and Lisanna squealed, and hugged each other.

"Why is everything about me?"asked Natsu.

"Because you're special,"said Happy.

"Haha more like special as in mental,"said Lucy.

"Luce...why are you being so mean to me?"asked Natsu.

"Aye. It's not like you,"said Happy.

Lucy turned away, and hugged her knees. It was true. She was being too mean, but for some reason, she just blurts out whatever that come to mind.

She hated it.

"S-sorry,"she whispered softly.

Everyone looked at her.

Natsu went over, and stroked her hair.

"Lucy, it's okay,"said Natsu.

She didn't care what they say. She grabbed her purse, and left.

"Good-bye."

Natsu looked down at the floor.

"Was it because of me?"he asked.

"Our plan failed,"said Mira and Lisanna.

"A man will not give up their love. Natsu, become a MAN!"said Elfman.

Normally, Natsu would find it weird, but today, he found it useful.

"You're right Elfman. I won't give up,"he said, and went after Lucy. Happy went home.

He walked through Magnolia, until he found Lucy sitting near the river. It was the first time he put his arm around her.

Memories flashed in his mind.

_Flashback:_

_Lucy got out of class, and Natsu ran up to her. _

"_Hey Luce, I need to show you something."_

"_Sure!"she said, and followed him. _

_He led her to a calm riverside, and the two sat down. Silence. _

"_It's pretty,"Lucy gasped. _

_Natsu smiled. Lucy rested her head on Natsu's shoulder for the first time. And so, Natsu put an arm around her. _

_And so, they watched the sunset together. _

The flashback ended. Natsu stood there, watching her. Listening to every word she said.

Lucy:

I sat by the riverside, which brought back so many memories of the past. I really love him, I really do, but I hate him at the same time. Why?

"Mama, I'm confused,"she said, to nobody in particular.

She looked at her reflection. I look ugly, she thought. No wonder Natsu didn't want to be with her.

But she wanted him to be by her side all the time. True he cheated on her, but she has to forgive him.

So I just cried my heart out. It hurts.

. . .

Natsu saw her cry. It pained his heart. Was it really his fault?

So he went up to her, and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his chest.

She gripped on his shirt, and cried, not caring who this person was. When her tears were gone, she looked up, to see the person she was holding.

"N-Natsu?"

He smiled, he could see part of her old self back in her.

"Don't cry, Luce. It pains me when you cry,"he said.

"W-whatever." Her heart was thumping fast, and she didn't know what to do.

"Hey Luce..."he trailed off.

"What?"she asked.

"N-nothing. Never mind,"he said.

"Just say it,"she commanded.

"F-fine. Um do you like anybody?"he asked.

Her face turned bright red. She liked Natsu, did she. But she couldn't just say it in front of his face. She was scared of rejection.

"I'll say it if you say it,"she said.

"Fine. 1..2..3"

"IloveyouLucy." And at the same time, she said, "IloveyouNatsu."

They looked at each other. All they heard was the last part, aka the names.

"You do?"they asked at the same time.

They blushed.

Why am I feeling this way? Thought Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, um can we be uh friends again?"asked Natsu.

Lucy hesitated, then nodded.

"S-sure I guess,"she said, and they hugged.

I guess, we have to take this relationship thing one step at a time, thought Lucy.

But both were glad that they were friends once again.

Next morning

"LUCY!"shouted Happy and Natsu, climbing in from the window.

"Ugh...what do you want?"she asked, yawning.

"Do you have any food?"he asked.

"AYE!"

She kicked him to the wall.

"NO! Now get out of my room!"

Both he and Happy rubbed their foreheads.

"Hey Lucy, do you want to visit Fairy Academy with the others?"he asked.

"Sure or wait...no. I have better things to do than to go there,"she said.

"Oh..."he and Happy sulked and walked away.

Lucy sighed. He was really cute. Too cute, WAIT. We're only friends, thought Lucy.

She looked at the clock. It was time to go. Not to mention, what did Natsu and the rest work in?

Maybe she should follow them in case. So she quickly caught up with Natsu and Happy, and told them she changed her mind.

"Okay! You can come too!"they said.

They were silent during the whole walk. Lucy broke the silence.

"Hey Natsu, did you get a job, yet?"asked Lucy.

"Right now I work in a restaurant barbequing stuff,"he said.

"Hahahaha."

"Shut up! It's not funny!"he said, blushing slightly.

"It is. Oh! What did you intended to do, anyway?"she asked.

"A lawyer."

"WITH THE GRADES YOU HAVE? INPOSSIBLE!"exclaimed Lucy.

"I have a degree already!"he said, and Lucy's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Y-you serious?"

"Yup! Right Happy?"

"Aye sir!"

Lucy sighed. Everyone was changing. She wondered what the others do.

When they got to the school, everyone welcomed them.

"You guys are friends again?"asked Erza, who heard everything.

"Yeah,"said Lucy.

They looked at the school, and the students, and it reminded them of the old times.

"So um what's up?"asked Lucy.

"Nothing much. Me, Lisanna, and Elfman started a restaurant and it's tiring,"said Mirajane.

"I became an ice hockey player like my brother,"said Gray.

"Gray-sama is getting married with Juvia!"squealed Juvia, showing them her silver ring with a blue diamond.

"Aww so sweet! Who's going to be the maid of honor and the best man?"asked Lucy.

"Gray-sama wanted Natsu, and Juvia would like you, Lucy-san,"said Juvia.

"Sure!"said Lucy, brightly.

"I-I never said t-that I wanted Natsu,"said Gray.

"Haha loser,"laughed Natsu.

"So um Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, um could you be the maid of honor, and you can also chose the groomsmen,"said Juvia.

"SURE!"they all said, and hugged Juvia.

And soon, it was the wedding. It was held at the beach, due to Juvia's love of oceans.

"Hurry Juvia, it's almost your turn,"said Lucy.

Juvia picked up her white dress, and walked down the aisle with Gray. Wendy was the flower girl, throwing flower petals, and Romeo was her partner (Sorry I forgot what it was called).

"Do you, Gray Fullbuster take Juvia as your wife?"asked the priest.

"I do."

"Do you, Juvia Loxar take Gray as as your husband?"he asked.

"Juvia says she does."

"You may kiss the bride!"he said. The two leaned down, and kissed, making it official that they were husband and wife.

Juvia then threw the bouquet of flower, and a most girls ran to catch it. However, Lucy just stood there, and it somehow landed in her arms.

Her jaw dropped open.

"M-me?"

"Ohh Lucy-san Juvia is soo happy for you,"gushed Juvia.

"T-thanks..."she stammered.

And now it was time to hit the dance floor. Everyone watched the married couple dance the waltz.

Natsu so bravely walked up to Lucy, who was gushing about how cute they were.

"Lucy, would you like to dance?"he asked, holding a hand out. She accepted it.

They danced the tango, the waltz, and many others.

"This brings back memories,"she said.

"Yup. Remember prom?"asked Natsu.

Lucy looked at the floor. Prom...that was years ago, and still he remembered it.

"We were so stupid and young back then. Don't get the wrong idea,"she said, softly.

"Luce..."

"Yeah?"

"No. Never mind,"he said, afraid of rejection.

"Natsu?"

"What?"

"I miss the old days,"she whispered softly, and leaned her head on his chest.

He blushed. She was too stubborn to admit her feelings, so he would have to do it for her.

"Hey Luce, you know, at the riverside the other day, um I really meant what I said,"he said.

"I know. Me too. I mean, no. I mean, yes, err never mind,"said Lucy.

Natsu leaned in, and kissed her forehead, inhaling her scent.

"H-hey!"she stammered.

"Lucy. Why can't you accept the fact that I love you?"

"Y-you do?"she asked.

He looked into her eyes, and replied. "Yes. I do and will always love you,"he said.

She tip-toed and kissed his lips. A light kiss. But Natsu deepened it by licking her tongue.

"I love you too."

Natsu smiled. Finally, she was his.

"So when's the wedding?"asked Juvia and Gray. They broke apart.

"W-what are you talking about?"stammered Lucy.

"Yeah. We have no clue."

"Aw don't be shy,"said Gray, leaving the blushing couple alone.

**Here you are, relaxing in the cool air conditioner, and here I am, trying to think of ideas for the next chapter. **


	10. The Proposal

Chapter 10: Proposal 

It was an ordinary day, excluding the fact that Juvia and Gray were on their honeymoon, and well Natsu was bored with playing fishing games with Happy.

"Come on, this is the best game in the whole fish world,"said Happy, begging him to play.

"This is boring though. I know! Why not play this game where you have to slay dragons?"asked Natsu.

"But fish is better,"said Happy.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU. I GOT A BLACKSMITH JOB AND HAVE TO MAKE SOME IRON HANDCUFFS FOR THE POLICE AND YOU GUYS ARE BOTHERING ME!"shouted Gajeel.

"Gajeel, you scream too loud! I'm trying to finish my summer homework,"said Wendy.

"Annoying brats,"said Charle, and slammed the door to Wendy's bedroom.

"Wanna go?"asked Natsu, ignoring the girls.

"Gehe. Like you could defeat me,"he said, and the two boys wrestled.

"Be quiet, I'm concentrating!"shouted Wendy.

"Oh! I gotta finish making that handcuffs for the police,"said Gajeel, and left.

So Natsu and Happy were the only ones left in the house that's not busy, since Pantherlily went to buy something.

"Hey Natsu, let's go visit Lucy. I want her yummy fish,"said Happy.

"Okay!"shouted Natsu, and they left.

When they got to Lucy's house, it was oddly quiet.

So they climbed in the window, and Lucy wasn't there.

"Hey Happy, where do you think she is?"asked Natsu.

"Hmmm in the kitchen!"

"Yeah!"he said, and they both ran into the kitchen, and there was no Lucy.

"Hmmm where is she?"they asked each other.

They searched the house, and she was nowhere to be found. They heard some running water in the bathroom, and quickly headed there.

"Hey Lucy, are you there?"asked Natsu.

"Aye!"

"What are you guys doing here?"she screamed.

"Er hehe um n-nothing,"Natsu said nervously.

"You better get out of here before I get out!"she shouted.

"Aw you're no fun,"Natsu whined.

"Aye."

Lucy got out of the shower, and kicked them both flying to the wall.

"Owww,"they both rubbed their foreheads.

"Jeez, is there a day I can rest in peace?"she asked, slightly annoyed.

"You mean like a dead person?"asked Natsu.

"AYE!"

Lucy sighed by their stupidness. But it wasn't new to her.

"You guys are so stupid, you know that?"

"Wah Lucy's being mean to me, Natsu,"cried Happy flying into Natsu's chest.

"Don't be mean to Happy,"said Natsu.

"Whatever."She looked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey Lucy um would you like to go somewhere with me and Happy?"he asked.

"Sure! But um when and where?"she asked.

"Anytime, and I have no idea where to go,"said Natsu.

"How about umm let's see we can go err I don't know."

"I'm going home to help Charle. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone,"said Happy, flying out.

"L-lovebirds?"asked Lucy.

"Well, what time do you work?"he asked.

"An hour later. Why?"

"Nothing. I just want to watch,"he said.

"Oh. Well thanks for the support,"she said.

"So can I come?"he asked.

"F-fine."

An hour later, Lucy was dressed up for work, in her casual pink sweater, and white shorts.

"Arent't you supposed to be in those glittery and expensive dresses?"Asked Natsu.

"Huh? No, why?"

"I thought that all stars like you were supposed to be all rich and fancy,"he said.

Lucy looked at him.

"I'm not like that, am I?"she asked softly.

He brushed a blonde lock away from her face. "Nope. And that's why I chose you."

She leaned in, and so did he. And kissed.

"Oh shoot, I'm late!"exclaimed Lucy, and mentioned for Natsu to follow.

They climbed into her expensive white car, and drove away.

"Hey you're late,"said Loke.

"Err yeah, but um let's just start the rehearsals,"she said, and he nodded. She started singing.

"_It's just you and me and there's no one around.  
Feel like I'm hanging by a thread, it's a long way down  
I've been trying to breathe but I'm fighting for air,  
I'm at an all time low with no place to go  
But you're always there when everything falls apart_

_. . ._

Loke shook his head. "Start over."

So she did as she was told to do so.

"Why did you tell her to do that for? It was really good,"said Natsu.

"She could do better,"he simply replied.

After work:

"I'm hungry,"said Lucy, taking a sip of water.

"Then do you want to come to my barbequing place?"asked Natsu.

"Sure. I'd like to see you cook,"she teased.

"Hmph. Trust me, it's better than yours,"he teased back.

The couple walked to Peggy's steak house, and took a seat.

"Wait here, I'll get you something,"he said, and went to the employee area to cook up some barbequed chicken.

A few minutes later, Natsu cam back, carrying a soda and chicken on a tray.

"Hmm looks good,"she said, and took a bite.

"How is it?"he asked.

"It's better than I thought,"she said, looking away.

"Haha I told you so,"said Natsu, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Next day

"Hey Salamander, you should propose to Cheerleader,"snickered Gajeel early in the morning.

Natsu's cheeks burned red.

"S-shut up,"he said.

Wendy's boyfriend Romeo was also here, and teased Natsu.

"Hey Natsu-nii, you really should tell her sooner or later,"said Romeo.

"Not you too!"

"Hey Natsu-san, can I help you choose a ring too?"asked Wendy.

Natsu decided. He was going to start his plan sooner or later.

"Fine. But first I need to save money. I only have $50 in my savings and that's not enough for everything,"said Natsu.

The others nodded.

So Natsu scurried out of his house to find a part time job, other than the steakhouse.

He did a lot of work, and soon, he earned lots of money by the end of the week.

"Hey Wendy, can you help me? I'll ask Mira to help also,"said Natsu.

So he called Mirajane, and of course she said yes. She was super excited.

They went to a jewelry store, and looked at rings.

"This one looks nice, don't you think?"asked Wendy, pointing to a silver Celtic Ring.

Lucy:

Weird, thought Lucy. A week has passed, and Natsu has not called nor talked to her. Not once.

"Hey Virgo, do you think that Natsu's avoiding me?"asked Lucy.

"I think he's planning something,"said Virgo.

"Like?"

"A dance,"said Virgo, showing Lucy her infamous dance.

Lucy slapped her forehead. "Definitely not."

She was about to go to sleep, when someone called. Ugh, who would call her at 11:00 pm?

"Hello?"she said groggily.

"_Hi Luce!"_

"Ugh, it's 11:00, Natsu!"she said.

"_Meet me at the Sola tree in the south Gate Park tomorrow,"_he said.

"Huh? Why?"She asked, but he already hanged up.

She wondered what he wanted.

Oh well, she thought, and went to sleep.

Then, it was morning. Lucy dressed up in a casual light green summer dress, and left the house. She was curious to why he wanted her there.

When she reached the Sola tree, he was already there waiting for her.

There were flowers, she realized, decorated beautifully around her.

"Hey Luce!"He called out to her.

"Hi Natsu, so um what's up?"she asked.

"So um you know, we've been dating for quite a long time, and I don't want to rush things. And on the other hand, I don't want to stay like this forever, so um well, I really love you and um..."

He looked away, blushing a crimson red.

"What is it?"she asked.

"W-would y-you marry m-me?"he asked, hesitantly, and opened the box revealing the ring that Wendy chose.

What if she declined it? What if she didn't want to do it? Thoughts wandered in his head.

Lucy, on the other hand, was shocked. So this is why he didn't contact her for a week!

"O-of course, Natsu,"she said, and he put the ring on her finger.

They leaned in for a kiss, and before long, Mira, Erza, Levy, Juvia, and Lisanna's heads peeped out of the bushes, and clapped and squealed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you guys,"squealed Mira.

"Awww how cute,"gushed Levy.

Juvia and Lisanna and Erza were too busy taking pictures.

A flying blue cat came, and said his favorite phrase. "They liiike each other!"

"So, when's the wedding?"

**This story's coming to an end. I'm probably going to add one more chapter, and it ends. But thank you for all the reviews and support everyone!**


	11. Happily ever after

**Last chapter, shorter than the rest, but it's still good...I think.**

Chapter 11: Happily Ever After

A week later, it was time for the big day.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous,"said Lucy to her bridesmaids and the maid of honor which of course is Levy.

The maid of honor and the bridesmaid wore a light pink dress, while Lucy wore a Vera-Wang white wedding dress.

"Hurry up, your future-husband is waiting,"said Levy.

"Okay, I'm almost ready,"she said, pinning up her hair in a bun.

When everyone was ready, the bride went to meet the groom. She walked up the aisle with Wendy the flower girl and Romeo her (Partner?)

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia take Natsu Dragneel as your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel take Lucy Heartfilia as your wife?"

"I do."

The man turned to the crowd.

"Anybody disagrees to this?"

Nobody said anything.

"Then you may kiss the bride,"he announced.

Natsu scooped Lucy up and kissed her.

The audience clapped, and the girls squealed.

"Awww,"gushed Levy.

"Juvia thinks they're the perfect match for each other,"said Juvia.

And soon it was time for the bouquet toss. Lucy tossed the flowers, and a few girls ran to catch the flower, and a few just sat on their seat.

And it landed on...Levy!

"Huh, me?"

"Aw I'm so happy for you, Levy-chan!"said Lucy.

Gajeel was trying hard not to blush.

"Gajeel and Levy's next?"asked Natsu.

"Yup. Cute, right?"said Lucy.

"N-not really,"said Natsu, trying not to care about his sibling.

Erza came up to Lucy, and congratulated her.

"So um what kind of cake is there?"she asked.

"Strawberry, and –"

Erza rushed after hearing there's strawberry cake.

"I wasn't even finish talking yet,"muttered Lucy.

"Let's eat!"cried Natsu, rushing to the food.

Lucy made her way through the crowd, and took a slice of cake. Lisanna and Mira came up to her.

"So, where are you going on your honeymoon?"asked Mira.

"It better be a romantic place,"said Lisanna.

Lucy thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure yet."

"Why not go to um Paris?"suggested Cana, walking up to them.

"Yeah. I mean, you were there for college right? So why not take him there?"said Lisanna.

Lucy thought for a moment.

"Hm fine. I'll just ask him,"she said, and went to look for Natsu.

She told him about her plans, and he agreed to it.

"We leave in a week, so get ready,"said Natsu, and Lucy nodded, following after him.

A week later

Lucy, Happy, and Natsu both met at the airport.

"Wow, I feel so...normal, taking a normal airplane to go somewhere,"said Lucy.

"Man, I wish we could just walk there,"said Natsu, looking sick at the sight of transportation.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"cried Lucy.

"What?"

She slapped her forehead. "Nevermind. You're crazy,"she said, and they went inside the plane.

"I...feel...sick..."said Natsu, when the plane started moving.

Lucy shook her head, and handed him his motion sickness pills. He happily took it.

After a day (Or is it two?), the married couple left, and went to Paris for their honeymoon.

"Let's go to this hotel,"said Lucy, pointing to a super fancy hotel.

"Aye sir!"

They went in, and booked a room. Since it was 5 stars, it was expensive, but they had enough money for one room.

Inside, was a big room with one balcony, a king size bed, and modern furniture. Chandeliers hung on the ceilings. It reminded Lucy of her home before her parents died.

"You know. I used to live like this before my parents died,"she said.

"Really? So you were rich all your life?"asked Natsu.

"Aye. That's cool,"said Happy.

"But being 'rich' isn't as cool as you think,"she said.

"Can you tell us about your life back at home?"asked Happy.

Lucy nodded.

"I used to live in the Heartfilia mansion with my mom and dad, and my mom was the only friend I had,"she started.

"But what about your frineds at school?"asked Natsu and Happy.

"I had private tutors."

"Anyways, before she died, she told me to keep believing in my dream of becoming a star. A day later, she died, leaving me with my heartless father."

"Your mom died?"

"Aye. Sad."

"Well, my father would do anything to get money, and was going to marry me off with some rich snob, so I ran away from home, and met Loke. He helped me become a star, and I helped him become a manager,"said Lucy.

"Ohh so that's how you met,"said Happy.

"So I started High school, and lived by myself that time. But I found my old maid, Virgo, and we live together now. She told me that father lost his house, and now works in an merchant guild Love and Lucky."

"Too bad,"said Natsu.

"Yeah and he died afterwards,"she said.

Natsu nodded, and put an arm around her. Who knew someone as famous as her had such a sad history.

"Hey Natsu, what happened to your parents? Not Igneel, I mean your biological ones?"asked Lucy.

"I was found abondoned with Wendy and Gajeel at the age of 3, so they took us in,"he said.

"Oh. How did you meet Happy?"she asked.

"An egg fell, and it turned out to be Happy,"he said, proudly.

Lucy's jaw dropped.

"AN EGG? Haha then that explains why he has wings,"she said.

"Hey Lucy, you meanie,"whined Happy.

The following days, they all had fun in Paris. Finally, it was the last day.

"Hey Lucy, we're going home tomorrow,"said Natsu.

Lucy smiled.

"Yup. And we need to buy a new house, and all these stuff,"she said.

"But what about Virgo?"asked Natsu. "What if she gets lonely?"

"Well she cal stay with us if you want. Happy too,"she said.

"Really? Then she can be our maid, and we pay her,"said Natsu. "And of course Happy's coming."

"Aye."

"So everything's settled?"she asked.

"Yup,"said Natsu the same time Happy said "Aye."

Happy climbed into his 'kitty bed' and Natsu and Lucy just watched him sleep.

Lucy went to bed. Natsu looked at her, and couldn't resist. He went over, and went on top of her.

"N-Natsu?"

He flashed her a grin, and took off her top. She blushed, and took off his top and bottom.

. . .

Next morning

They were tangled up in each other's arms. Happy yawned, and got a nosebleed when he saw them 'making kittens.'

"Mmm Luce, I love you,"muttered Natsu in his sleep.

Lucy scooted closer to him, and he hugged her tighter.

Happy was trying hard not to look.

After five minutes of snuggling, Happy grew impatient, and shouted, "They liiike each other!"

Lucy and Natsu's eyes both fluttered open, but both blushed when they saw the position they were in.

Natsu grabbed his clothes, and quickly wore them, and Lucy did the same.

Happy giggled the whole way to the airport.

When they got back

Lucy invited Natsu to her house, and they started looking at houses.

"It's weird. One minute we're in high school, next minute we're preparing for the future,"said Natsu.

"How about this one? A basement, 4 bedrooms, living room, kitchen, a bathroom on each floor (3 floors), and even a party room,"said Lucy.

"Looks okay. I mean, a balcony on each room, and 2 empty rooms. One could be for your work space, and another is mine,"he said.

"What about me?"asked Happy.

Lucy petted him. "You can sleep with us or in the guest room."

So a week later, they brought the house, and Virgo agreed to live with them.

Natsu and Lucy had the first room, Virgo had the second, and their future kid would have the third. The forth room would be the guest room if they need it.

Lucy smiled. Hapily ever after, she thought but regretted the thought when she had to go to the bathroom. She puked.

Ugh, what's going on?she wondered. This was the millionth time. She decided to ask Virgo to take her to the doctor.

The doctor gave her this pregnancy test, and she found out a shocking truth.

SHE WAS PREGNANT!

So on an early Saturday morning, she went to Natsu, and told him.

"REALLY? THAT'S GREAT! I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"he shouted.

Happy smirked. "I told you you two would be making kittens."

9 months later

Lucy was at the hospitol, with her friends and of course, Natsu.

"Lu-chan, I'm so happy for you,"said Levy.

"So, wha'cha gonna name him/her?"asked Amu.

Lucy thought about it for a minute. She looked at Natsu. He shrugged.

"If it's a girl, I'll name it Luna Layla Dragneel. If it's a boy...I don't know,"she said.

The next day, it was the most painful moment of her life. Her labour.

Natsu stood outside the door, listning to his wife scream.

Soon, from what it looked like an hour, the baby was born. A baby girl.

"Aw, so this is Luna, huh?"said Natsu.

Lucy smiled at him. "Yup!"

And so, they lived happily ever after.

**Okay this is the end of the story, and thanks to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciated it.**


	12. Thank You to all Supporters!

**THANK YOU**

_Thank you for those who have reviewed, followed, and put this story as favorite. I know I did this kind of late and nobody will really see this, but it's something I will do from now on, after I finish my stories!_

* * *

**Reviewers: **

Laura: Thanks for being my first reviewer! Hope you enjoyed this story! I like your name by the way. (Pssp, I've always wanted to go to France, or more specifically, Paris)

hikaaxrii: Thanks for reviewing and liking my story.

xDawntiger: Thanks for your review! I'm not much of a cat person, but that profile picture is adorable.

GoldenRoseTanya: Thanks for reviewing so much of my story. You kinda put a review like on every chapter, but THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR IT!

Demba Ba: Thanks for your review on the first chapter. I kinda agree with you about the part that it was creepy how they ignored each other after that incident.

Otaku'25: Thanks for reviewing. And wow, I put a lot of 'thank you's by the way...

xo. vk - 16. xo Your name is so hard to write lol...But thanks for reviewing my story! Glad you liked it! And yay, I didn't say 'thanks' for the first word.

TheOneAndOnlyAnimeLover: Aww, thanks for saying I'm talented! (Your review at Chapter 3) Thank you so much for leaving a review!

Kari-Fairytail: I like your profile picture. For some reason it reminds me of Lucy and Natsu, even though it's only a picture of Lucy. Thanks for reviewing by the way :)

Remnants-Of-Fire: Pssp. Thanks for reviewing. I love the Nalu pairing too! NaLu is the best couple in Fairy Tail!

Hinagiku Zeelmart: Your name was also one of the ones I had trouble spelling when I typed this thing. Thanks for reviewing and reading my story!

Alice Harkey: For some reason looking at your pen name, reminds me of someone. I don't know who though. Thanks for liking my story!

Lu'In'Na'Onplover123: Phew, your name was so hard to spell. Does the first part mean something about Lucy and Natsu? Thanks for reviewing by the way.

Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: Thanks for reviewing! Love your story about the two bands colliding by the way!

KawiiOdango: Thanks for reviewing! I agree, NaLu is ADORABLE!

Miss Unperfect 101: Hmm, I've never seen a name like that before! Creative! Thanks for reviewing my story by the way!

FRefugee: I know, it's creepy how they barely spoke to each other. But thanks for reviewing my story!

Kid. Desperate. for. War: Are you really desperate for war? I've always wondered how it felt like to be at war lol. Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

Chiharu Himeji: Thanks for reviewing and liking my story! I love your profile picture by the way!

Helekiller2: Thanks for liking it and for reviewing! I like your profile picture by the way. Erza and Jellal are a great couple!

Rose Tiger: Thanks for your short little reviews/comments at the end of each chapter! I really appreciate it!

Ancalon: Hehe, thanks for reviewing my story! And I know, I was pissed too when Lucy left to Paris.

Terumi Okino: Thanks for your wonderful review! (Your name was hard to spell by the way) But don't worry, it worked out in the end!

pinksnail: Yay, thanks for reading and reviewing my story!

Lord287: You know, I have to agree with you, about Natsu being out of character. I like it best when he's IN character, but that's really hard to make when you're creating a romance story!

BluE BaBy PandaS: I like what you did with your name. It's kinda creative. And thanks for reminding me that it's HeartFilia, not HeartPHilia. Thanks for reviewing!

FireDragonPrincess: Thanks for reviewing. Your name...FireDragonPrincess...it suits Lucy, well, IF you believe in NaLu.

xBluieLovex: Thanks for reviewing. And NATSU AND LUCY WILL ALWAYS LAST FOREVER!

DragonKnight61921: Ooh, thanks for liking my story. Thanks for reviewing by the way! Glad you liked it!

Critic-san: Haha, I agree with you about Natsu and Lucy. NOBODY should have the right to break them apart! They belong with each other! Thanks for your review by the way.

Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy: I know! Nalu is adorable! Thanks for your review by the way.

Awesome PERSON: Yay, another guest that put their names instead of writing 'guest.' Thanks for your review by the way.

N-Black-Star-N: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing by the way. Your profile picture is creepy...full of blood. But that's just me. Others have their opinions too! :)

Natsu's at a Payphone: Lol, I love how you named yourself. Glad there was another guest that didn't just leave their names empty! Glad you liked it!

ForevainlovewithInuyasha: Thanks. NaLu IS THE BEST! Thanks for liking my story!

MIKI KAUR: Well thanks for liking it! Your profile picture was really creative, with Happy as a human and Charle as a human. (Well I THINK that's who they are).

Yua's Everlasting Love: Ooh, I watch shugochara too, well used to. I only watch 2 animes (Fairy Tail...I was forced to watch it before deciding it was good, and Shugochara...Someone told me about it) Thanks for reviewing.

ColouredMelancholy: Thank you! You made me feel so proud of this story now!

Lycheeniii: Wow, I like your profile picture of Natsu and Lucy. Are they on a honeymoon or a date? Anyways, thanks for leaving a review!

BLEACHLOVER101: Thanks for liking it! I'm so happy!

NatsuXLucy4ever2000:  All stories must come to an end, but don't worry! Natsu and Lucy will always last forever!

* * *

_And thanks for all guests who reviewed my story. Next time try to include a pen name, so I can say thanks! _

* * *

**And now...for all the followers: (61)**

707cloud: Thanks for being the eariliest one to follow my story!

Alice Harkey: Your name really sound familiar. I don't know why, but it just does. Thanks for following my story!

AmyJusta: Thanks for following my story!

AuthoressAurora17: I like your pen name for some reason. It reminds me of something. Thanks for following my story!

BlackDragonWriter12: Why not pink dragon? Lol, I like the color pink. Anyways, thanks for following this story.

BluE BaBy PandaS: Thank you for following AND reviewing my story!

Camanime: Your name reminds me of a flower. Thanks for following this story!

Chiharu Himeji: Thanks for following AND reviewing my story!

ClumsyMustache: Ooh, I love your story about—err I forgot the title, but it's something to do with Safe Heaven and Lucy from Carolina.

ColouredMelancholy: Thanks for following AND reviewing my story!

Critic-san: I like that butterfly on your profile picture. The black one. Thanks for following AND reviewing my story!

DragonKnight61921: Thanks for following my story!

Ellah J: Your name really reminds me of a character in some movie. I don't know which one, but anyways, thanks for following this story!

FRefugee: Thanks for following AND reviewing my story!

FireDragonPrincess: Thanks for following AND reviewing my story. I really appreciate it !

ForevainlovewithInuyasha: Is Inuyasha a anime/manga character? Thanks for following this story by the way.

Gimme-Cookies: Here's a cookie for following my story! Thanks for following my story anyways.

Gmags26: Thanks for following my story!

GoldenRoseTanya: Thank you so much for reviewing AND following my story! Thanks!

Hinagiku Zeelmart: Ooh, thanks for following AND reviewing this story!

Jadeypoop: JADE, is a really nice name. Thanks for following this story!

Kari-Fairytail: I love your creative reviews you gave me. Thanks for reviewing AND following my story!

Keely Sanders: Hmm, thanks for following my story! Your name reminds me of something...someone...

Kid. Desperate. for. War: Helllooo, war lover! Thanks for following my story! Hope a real war don't break out where I live...

Loki Luvr 4ever: Loki's a playboy... But you have to admit, he IS kinda cute-ish. Thanks for following my story!

Louricam The Manga Freak: I like the anime more than manga(I think that means the comic). But anyways, thanks for following this story!

LuckyLifeSmile: I WISH my life was lucky. Your name really reminds me of this dream I had where I was surrounded by good-luck charms.

Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: I like Lucy Heartfilia better...dunno why. Thanks for following AND reviewing my story!

LunaAlchemist27: Luna's a nice name. I like names that starts with a 'L.' Thanks for following this story!

Luna Silveria: I have to admit, I really like your name. Thanks for following this story!

MIKI KAUR: Thank you for following AND reviewing my story! Did I mention I like your profile picture?

N-Black-Star-N: I like how your pen name is spelled. It looks really cool. Thanks for following AND reviewing my story!

NaLu xxxx: I LOVE NALU TOO! Thanks for following my story!

NatsuXLucy4ever2000: I totally agree that Natsu and Lucy should last forever. Thanks for following this story!

NatsuXLucyForever: I agree with NATSU AND LUCY FOREVER! They belong with each other! Thanks for following my story!

Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy: Thanks for following my story! Thanks for reviewing too!

Otaku'25: What does Otaku mean? Just curious, don't worry. Thanks for reviewing AND following this story!

RedRose43: I love red roses too XD. White ones aren't that bad either. Thanks for following this story!

Riinachaan: Thank you for following this story! It made me so happy to see all these followers. And reviewers. And people who favorite my story.

Rose Fang: Ooh, another rose name! Thanks for following this story!

Rose Tiger: I love roses, but tigers scare me. Thanks for following AND reviewing this story!

Samrit: Thank you so much for following my story!

ShadowClaw811: Thanks for following my story! Made me so proud!

Suzume Tsuji: Ooh, another name hard to spell. It's in Japanese, am I right? Thanks for following my story!

Terumi Okino: Hard name to spell when I was typing this. Is it also in Japanese? Thanks for following my story by the way.

TheOneAndOnlyAnimeLover: I'm not too much a fan of anime, but I love Fairy Tail. Thaks for following AND reviewing my story!

TridentBlade: Thanks for following my story! Made me so happy!

animelover9842: Another anime lover! Thanks for following this story by the way.

biancadiangelo0703: Another name hard to spell...but it looks creative when you look at it in a way. Thanks for following this story!

heroic-dreamwalker: Thanks for following my story. I think DREAMWALKER will make a really good last name for a fiction character.

kucharath; Wow, so many names hard to spell. Thanks for following my story! Made me so happy.

lord287: Good lord or evil lord? Lol. Thanks for following this story!

minion90: Who's your boss? Lol. Thanks for following my story!

oshirajinda: Let me guess...it's in Japanese? Your name I mean. Thanks for following my story by the way.

pall18: Thanks for following this story! Made me a happy camper!

pinksnail: I like pink, but not snails. Thanks for reviewing AND following my story!

popjoy16: Creative pen name...Thanks for following my story.

skitty89: Thanks for following my story! Made me so happy inside!

whynotwhynot: Creative name! (Wow, I've said that like many times today) Thanks for following my story!

xo. vk - 16. xo: And last but not least of my followers...THANK YOU! Thanks for reviewing AND following my story! I really appreciate it!

* * *

_Thanks everyone, and now...for the ones who favorite this story!_

* * *

**For the ones who favorite this story! (55)**

Thank you so much:

1fairytaillover: I love Fairy Tail too! Thank you so much for putting this as favorite!

156AnImE-NeRd156: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Glad you liked this story!

707cloud: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Thanks for following my story too! Made me so proud!

AniManians17: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! And wow, I've never seen a name like that. You're creative!

BLEACHLOVER101: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! FAIRY TAIL IS BETTER THAN BLEACH! (I think.) I've never watched Bleach, so I will never know...

BlackDragonWriter12: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! And wow, another dragon name. Did I mention I like PINK dragons? Lol.

Brigitte1991: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Made me so proud to see all these favorites!

Chiharu Himeji: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Thanks for following this too!

ClumsyMustache: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Did I mention I love your stories?

Critic-san: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! DO you send critics?

Dark Shadow Fox: I want to be the opposite type of fox. Light magic is my favorite, dark shadowy magic creeps me out. XD. Thank you so much for putting this as favorite!

DragonKnight61921: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! You remind me of a game my cousin plays. Something to do with wars and demons. Ack!

Ellah J: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Did I mention that you remind me of a character in a movie?

EternallySweet: Love your name by the way! Thank you so much for putting this as favorite!

ForevainlovewithInuyasha: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Hope that guy Inuyasha falls in love with you (Even though he's a fictional character. Or maybe he's real! Who knows? Either ways, good luck!)

Goddess of All the Universes: I wanna be the goddess of all the universes! Lucky you XD. Thank you so much for putting this as favorite!

GoldenRoseTanya: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for following! It made me so happy!

Hinagiku Zeelmart: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Thanks for following and reviewing too!

JessiRabbit: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Random fact: I love rabbits too. They're ah-dorable!

Kari-Fairytail: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite, followed, and reviewed! Thank you so much!

Kid. Desperate. for. War: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! It made me so happy! Thanks for reviewing too!

Lady Yume Chan: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! I really appreciate it!

Loki Luvr 4ever: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Good luck winning Loki over Aries! XD.

LuckyLifeSmile: If only my life was lucky and I could smile all day long...Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Now, THAT made me happy!

Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! I really appreciate your reviews, and thanks for following this story too!

LunaAlchemist27: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! I love that name: Luna.

Luna Silveria: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Did I mention how much I love your name? Starts with an 'L,'ends with 'a.' Love names like that!

Lycheeniii: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Your name sounds adorable.

MIKI KAUR: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! (Should I have put that in capital like your name?)

NatsuXLucy4ever2000: NATSU AND LUCY BELONG WITH EACH OTHER! Thank you so much for putting this as favorite!

NatsuXLucyForever: YES! Natsu and Lucy belong together! Thank you so much for putting this as favorite!

Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Wendy Marvel's such an adorable character!

Otaku'25: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Thanks for reviewing! Thank you so much for following!

PoisonPink: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! I LOVE YOUR NAME! I love pink! I love that name PoisonPink! (Don't worry, I don't copy others' names)

Remnants-Of-Fire: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Thanks for everything!

Rose Tiger: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for following! Made me so happy!

Suzume Tsuji: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Is your name in another language?

Terumi Okino: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! :D :D

The Doctor Alchemist: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite THE Doctor Alchemist!

TykkiMikk: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Your name really rhymes!

WhereverUR: Wherever (and whoever) U R, Thank you so much for putting this as favorite!

Yua's Everlasting Love: I love it when things say 'Everlasting Love,'on you so much for putting this as favorite!

Yuuki Asuna: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! You made me so happy!

animelover9842: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! I really appreciate it!

celestialpromise: I really like your pen name. It suits Lucy from Fairy Tail. Thank you so much for putting this as favorite!

chibi-Clar: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! I love names that start with a 'c.'

chibi0817: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Another name hard to spell...

g4zmey: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Your name was H-A-R-D to spell.

heroic-dreamwalker: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! And thanks for following!

minion90: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! (Thanks for following too!)

pinksnail: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Thanks for doing all three! Favorite, followed, and also reviewed! You made me so proud!

wolfhead: Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! I love wolves in stories. It makes it so much more interesting.

xBluieLovex: Thanks for reviewing AND putting this as you so much for putting this as favorite!

xmaybunnyx: I love bunnies!Thank you so much for putting this as favorite!

xo. vk - 16. xo:Thank you so much for putting this as favorite! Thank you for doing all three! Favorite, followed, and reviewed! Thank you soo much! It made me so happy!

* * *

_Thank you everyone, and thank you to all the guests who reviewed. Next time try to put your name, so I can thank you for your support. Don't need to put your real name, just make up a pen name when you type in the review box as a guest!_


End file.
